Resident Evil: Blackwood
by Exile037
Summary: After the deaths of Hannah and Beth Washington, ten friends return to the Washington lodge after six years to reunion once again. But little do they know, they are not the only ones alone on Blackwood Mountain. Can they survive the perilous threat and dangers that loom over Blackwood Mountain or will they die trying to survive until dawn?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil and Until Dawn. Capcom owns Resident Evil and Supermassive Games owns Until Dawn. I own only my ocs.**

**As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

Prologue

* * *

It was a cold and snowy night on Blackwood Mountain, the moon high and the night sky dark. Against the cold elements was the Washington Lodge, which belonged to the Washington family as its lights shone brightly. Inside the lodge were twelve teenagers, ranging from seventeen to nineteen. The majority of teenagers were in the dining room, with two passed out from drinking too much liquor. While everyone was talking among themselves, there was one girl who was separate from the others staring out a window.

The girl had dark brown hair and caramel complexions, the same as her brother and sister. However, the twin sisters had brown eyes while the brother was green eyed. Her hair just below her chin with bangs framing her face, wearing a wool shirt and black yoga pants. Beth's brother, Josh was passed out along with another young man who was his best friend after partaking in a drinking contest. He had fair skin, short blond hair in a faux-hawk hairstyle who wore grey rectangular glasses. The remainder of friends were gathering together further away from the room. They were mainly talking about pranking Beth's sister, Hannah.

One of them was a seventeen year old girl with green eyes, beige blonde hair in small pigtails and a bisque complexion name Jessica Riley. An eighteen year old Asian-American woman, with above shoulder length black hair and light brown eyes who was Emily Davis. She also had an olive complexion and a small birthmark above her right eyebrow. And lastly there was a muscular young man with short black hair, brown eyes, and fair skin.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you actually did this." Emily remarked with her voice shaking due to laughter

Jess pointing out Beth across the room as she waved a hand at Emily. "Shh…Shh… Shh...!"

Another girl who stood nearby the three shook her head. "Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?"

This girl was eighteen years of age with hazel eyes was Samantha Giddings. She had fair skin, medium long blonde hair which was tied in a classic bun style leaving a few locks framing on her face.

Jess shook her head. "Come on, she deserves it."

"It's not her fault she has a huge crush on Mike." Sam replied defensively

"Hannah's been making the moves on him." Jess shot back before pointing at Emily. "I'm just looking after my girl, Em." She said as they left the room

"Just because he's class Prez doesn't mean he belongs to everyone … Mike is my man." Emily exclaimed proudly

Mike sighed. "Hey Em, I'm not anybody's man."

"Whatever you say darling." Emily singed teasingly at her boyfriend

As soon as they left the kitchen, they were joined by two more people. One was a boy and the other a girl, both of them at the age of seventeen years. The first was an African-American boy with short black hair and brown eyes. The girl was Caucasian with medium length auburn hair and green eyes. They all hurried out, heading up to the guest room where the prank would take place. Except for Sam headed into a different direction, trying to find and warm Hannah of the prank.

"Hannah!" she called out

"Sam." Said a voice from behind

She turned around to see two people, a nineteen year old man and an eighteen year old woman. The nineteen year old was African-American with Native descent with black hair and brown eyes who had light skin. The eighteen year old was Hispanic with dark brown hair tied to a ponytail, dark tan skin, and brown eyes. They were David Fox and Francesca Gomez, the former Beth's boyfriend while the latter was her best friend.

"What's up?"

"Have you two seen Hannah?"

* * *

In the guest room, Ashely hid behind the partition as Matt was hiding in the closet but kept the door open enough to film the prank. While Ashely was holding back on her giggles, Emily and Jess hid under the bed as Mike stood by the bed waiting for Hannah.

"Shh… Shh…!" Emily whispered for the participants to keep quiet

A minute later, the door opened as it showed Hannah enter the room holding a candle light in her hand.

"Mike, it's me. Hannah." She said with light from the candle reflecting on her rectangle glasses

"Hey, Hannah."

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Beth noticed a stranger outside while she stared at the window. The stranger saw her and immediately left.

Beth closed the window. "Hey, did you see that? Dad said it'd just be us this weekend." She looked over to her brother Josh, as she walked over to him. She picked up the emptied beer bottle, shaking her head. "Jeez, Josh. Once again, brother, you've outdone us all." She heard him mumble in his sleep. She almost walked out of the kitchen to find David until she found a note for Hannah, a sexually explicit note at that. "Oh my God, what did our naïve sister get herself into now? Intervention time."

* * *

Back in the guest room, Mike and Hannah were completely alone. At least not to Hannah's knowledge. Completely unaware of what was about to happen neither by themselves.

Mike smiled at her. "Glad you could make it." He said seeing Hannah smile back at him. "Maybe we should start with a little making out and see where it goes from here."

Hannah slowly walked up to him, as Mike's lips were close to hers. Hannah slowly placed her lips against his to slow kiss. Mike slowly led his hands on her shoulder first before trailing down to her waist. But before it could go any further, Hannah backed away to unbutton her shirt as she showed Mike her bra holding her breasts firmly together.

"Oh hell, yes." Mike exclaimed, grinning and wide eyed as he took in the view until

"Oh my god! She taking her shirt off!" said the sudden whispering voice of Jess who hid under the bed with Emily

Hannah immediately stopped to cover herself, eyes widened with shock. "What?! Oh my god!" she gasped now seeing Emily and Jess coming out under the bed as the others involved, then Matt holding a camera filming the prank. "Matt? What are you doing here?"

In that moment, Sam along with David and Francesca came in the guest room.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. This got out of hand, but…" Mike trailed, trying to save face in spite of what just happened

Sam tried to comfort her friend. "Hannah, honey don't…This was all just a-" before Sam could finish, Hannah ran out the room with nothing but shame and embarrassment. "stupid prank."

"Well, shit." David said with his palm hitting his face

Sam glared at those responsible. "You guys are jerks, you know what? Hannah!" she then ran to catch up to Hannah, as David followed her

Francesca glared and shook her head at them. "Unbelievable."

* * *

Beth spotted something outside as she ran out the kitchen, knowing that Josh wouldn't have woken up on the account of being too intoxicated. She grabbed her fuchsia winter coat when she saw the others outside.

"Han!"

"HANNAH!"

"What's going on? Where's my sister going?" Beth demanded from the others

"It's fine. She can't take a joke." Jess said dismissively shaking her head

Fran folded her arms. "I wouldn't call what happened to her just now a joke." She retorted

"It was just a prank, Han!" Emily yelled out to the woods

Beth glared at the ones responsible. "What did you do?"

"We were just fooling around Beth. It wasn't serious." Mike admitted

"You jerks!" Beth spat as she went to go find Hannah.

David grabbed Beth's wrist. "Hey, Fran and I will go with you." he suggested

"No. Just stay here in case she comes back." Beth said kissing David on the cheek. "I won't be long. Hannah!" she shouted heading into the woods

"Should we go after her?" Mike said breaking the awkward silence

Sam crossed her arms as she shook her head. "I kinda think you're the last person she wants to see right now, Mike." She retorted

"Maybe she headed to the cable car station." Fran stated. "It's not that far away."

"Yeah, right. Hang on, I'll get my coat."

"Mine too."

* * *

Stumbling through the snowy woods, Beth gritted her teeth trying to find her sister.

"Dammit, Hannah. Where are you?"

She then stumbled onwards, finding a fork at the road as she followed the foot prints. The prints led her to a herd of deer. Frantically, she pulled out her phone and used the flashlight feature to find her. Beth hurried onward, going no more than a few paces when a burst of flames suddenly appeared on her left startling her. It was at that moment she heard sounds of crying, as she quickly reacted following the direction of the sobbing.

"Hannah!" Beth found her sister kneeling in the crying, as she took her coat off to keep Hannah warm due to the fact she wearing only a blouse and jeans. "Here take my coat. You must be freeing."

"I'm such an idiot. I'm so dumb." She whispered still sobbing

Beth was about to comfort when suddenly, both her and Hannah heard a screeching sound which terrified them.

"Hannah…" Beth trailed off hearing the screeching again, this time coming from the woods

"Beth?"

Whatever they saw sent them to a blind panic as they ran away from the danger, no easy task due to the snowy terrain. They made it to an old bridge, but Hannah tripped over as the phone fell through the crack of the floorboards. Beth ran back and pulled her sister up, with Hannah keeping up with her. They continued onwards, trying to get safety from the danger that was chasing them. Unfortunately, Hannah and Beth were caught in a dead end on a cliff. They looked back with their eyes filled with fear and horror, as their hands squeezed together clutching backwards until they couldn't go further.

"No, shit! Get back!"

Suddenly a piece of the cliff came off, causing Hannah to trip pulling her sister with her. Beth was now hanging onto a branch protruding from the ledge with one hand, while holding onto to Hannah with the other. A burst of fire lit up the night, hearing that terrifying screech one more. Beth looked up to see the masked stranger from before appear before them, reaching out with their hand. Before Beth could do anything, the grip she had loosened as Hannah fell to her death.

"Hannah!" she cried with tears in her eyes

Beth had witnessed the death of her sister happened right before her own eyes. She wished she knew about the prank beforehand. If she knew at the time, Hannah would still be alive. She wanted she could cry more over the loss of her sister, but instinct suddenly took over as Beth try to reach for the stranger's hand. Unfortunately, the branch gave off causing Beth to fall to her death, a rock hitting her spine killing her as she was given the same fate as Hannah. A faint sound of footsteps suddenly approached the dead bodies of the sisters as molded fungi slowly began to form on them. The humming of a song sounded throughout the abandoned mines.


	2. Chapter 2

Memento Mori

The bus drove slowly through the snowy road as the snow fell softly, now lying heavily on the ground near the middle of the night. The bus continued on the road as the last two passengers revisit the same lodge from six years after the deaths of the Washington sisters. Sam stared out the window of the bus while David just looked at pictures of him and Beth. He closed for a second before leaving the gallery on his phone. He switched over to the news radio hearing a radio host talk about bioterrorists, BSAA, and lastly about Hannah and Beth with a police detective.

_"It had been six years since the deaths of Hannah and Beth Washington. The death of the twin sisters took place in Blackwood Mountain on February 14th, 2014. The police found their bodies burnt as well as personal items that belonged to the victim. They are still search for the murderer at large. But the police haven't found any known whereabouts of the killer"_

_"It is possible that this serial killer could be hiding in the old sanatorium?"_

_"Unlikely. It was searched thoroughly over two years ago. No sign of anyone vacating the abandoned sanatorium."_

_"There seems to be a magnet of tragedy on that mountain."_

_"More than you know, Marty."_

Sam switched the phone over to a video of Josh.

"Hello, friends and fans." Josh greeted. "It is beyond awesome to have all of you back this year. I am ecstatic to have my friends back after six years." His smile faded as he lowered his head down away from the camera before looking back into it. "But I just want to address the elephant in the room for a second. I know you all are worried about me after what happened to my sisters. How I… I wish Hannah and Beth were still alive to this day."

"Josh?" said the voice Sam and David recognized as Francesca

"I'm fine, Fran." He sniffled before looking at the camera with a straight face. "I know it would mean so much for Hannah and Beth to know that we're still thinking about them. And how I want to spend some quality time with each and everyone of you. Just to share with you some memories that we'll never forget." Josh smiled widely. "Now let's party and remember a night we'll never soon forget!" he concluded as the video ended

"Well, he's doing better now."

"Last party he said to party like we're pornstars four years ago. Was expecting him to mention orgies after he said that."

Sam groaned in disgust. "Sick, David."

"What? He's the one who said it."

Sam looked ahead as she motioned David to move out of his seat. "Excuse me, this is our stop." She said to the driver

* * *

They disembarked from the bus once it came to a stop as it drove away. Sam was in a purple long sleeve shirt, black jacket wrapped around a lipstick-red scarf around her neck. Grey boots with white trimmings, a fur hat and red plaid skirt covered with black tights. David wore a black coat with an orange long sleeve shirt. Jeans and black boots covered the lower part of his pants as they walked forward. They suddenly heard the snap of a twig as Sam looked back.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

David shrugged it off and continue to walk. "It was probably just a squirrel. Let's go."

They continued on coming across a gate that was closed, courtesy of a note from Josh. David helped Sam up the wall covering the main gate leading to the lodge, he followed soon after she made it to the other side. They heard something else as Sam kneeled down smiling to see it was a squirrel.

"Hey there, little fella." She said holding an acorn in her hand

"Are you sure that thing doesn't have rabbies?" he asked seeing the squirrel take the acorn from Sam's hand

Sam laughed. "Cutie." She said as the squirrel headed back into the woods

"I sometimes forget that you're an animal lover." David remarked while he and Sam continued the trail.

"You don't like animals that much, do you?"

"I like cats and dogs. Mostly dogs anyway. It's the dangerous one I don't like." He stated as they arrived at the lower cable car station. "Funny. I'd thought Chris would be here." He added as Sam walked over to a bench where said person's bag was.

"His bag is here, so where's he? You're not in the bag, are you Chris?" she then heard a buzzing sound coming from his bag. "Well, hello." Sam said seeing his phone inside

David walked over and pulled the phone out of Chris's backpack. "What are you doing? Are you really going to snoop into his things?" Sam shook her head

"Relax, Sam. It's just a quick peek." His smile grew seeing it was Ashely texting him. "Well, what do you know?"

"Hey, noisy." Said a voice which startled them

David and Sam turned around to see Chris dressed in a layered light blue jacket over a green commando-style sweater. Blue collared shirt, a white undershirt along with jeans and the same glasses he had years ago.

"Jesus Christ. Don't pop out like that."

Chris looked down to David's hand to see his phone. "I'm sorry, are you secretary?"

David scoffed. "Why did you leave your phone here in the first place? Good chance for someone to steal it without you noticing. 1: You have pockets, so make sure they stay there. And 2: it was also buzzing."

"Well, I can take it from here. Thanks." David handed Chris back his phone. "I got something to show you two." He motioned for David and Sam to follow him out back

"What is it?" Sam asked

"It's a surprise. Gonna blow your mind." He replied with a smile

"When you saw it like that, you make it sound not that impressive." David muttered under his breath

They followed Chris to a makeshift shooting range. Bottles, soda cans on various surfaces, and sacks hanging from tress on a rope make targets. A rifle set on a table.

"Ta-da!"

"Huh." David shrugged

Chris held the rifle. "Nice, huh?"

"Not how I would describe it." Sam said. "What is this even doing here?"

Chris raised an eyebrow and queried. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what the hell is a shooting range doing here at a base of the ski lodge?" she asked trying to fathom why the range was behind the cable car station

Chris walked up to the shooting range, picking up the gun. "Have you two met Josh's dad?"

David shrugged. "Yeah. So what?"

Chris then held the weapon to his shoulder. "He thinks he's like Grizzly Adams or something." He looked at Sam and David. "Wanna take a go of it?"

Sam denied the challenge of a hand motion. "No thanks, Grizzly."

"I will. Let's see what you got then, Grizzly." David challenged with his arms crossed with a smile

Chris began to aim the rifle at a soda can as he fired off a shot, shooting two bottles and a sack in the process.

"Wow. Nice shootin', tex." Sam replied in a texan accent

"Yeah, I'm bad." Chris then started doing a little dance with the rifle. "I'm a badass."

David scoffed in a laugh. "Boy, please." He said taking the rifle from Chris as he shot a bottle twelve meters away. "I practice more with guns than you. Mostly because of the military."

Sam grinned at David as she leaned toward him. "Well, anybody can shot a bottle that big that close." She said in a teasingly manner

David smirked at Sam. "You know you're welcome to try if you think you can do better, Samantha." He wittedly replied as a squirrel made its way to an acorn that rested on a tree stump. David moved the rifle away and shot at a sack instead, not wanting to encounter an anger Sam. "That's how it's done."

"Hey, I think the cable car is coming."

"Alright, then. Let's go."

David followed Sam and Chris back to the cable car station, but stopped when he saw a torn wanted poster.

"Well, that's new."

"Think we'll get a visit from America's most wanted?"

"You know we're in Canada right now, right?"

"I'm just saying. Most wanted people could be anywhere when they're desperate enough." Chris stated

* * *

They went inside the cable car station and waited for the car to show up. Once inside the cable car, it took them upward to the mountain. While Chris told Sam of how he and Josh first met, David's mind was on to other things. For instance, coming back to the same mountain where he lost Beth. The whole reason he was there was because of her. After the prank with Hannah, the last time he saw Beth was when she went into the woods to find her. Since their death, Josh was extremely distant toward the rest except for Sam, Chris, David, and Francesca. Francesca stayed with him through the whole ordeal along with Chris. Sam and David were there for support. They were surprised in the end when Josh wanted everyone back to the lodge after six long years. During those years, David started to date Sam. He knew she was diligent and considerate, but he didn't know she had an adventurous side after they kept seeing each other. Chris on the other thought of himself to be methodical, protective, and even the jokester of the gang. Most of which wasn't true about him and some of the others in the group he thought as well.

"Earth to David." Chris snapped his finger close to David's ear. "Is anyone there?"

He looked to see Sam and Chris already in the cable car. "Huh? Sorry I was miles away."

Their ride up the mountain came to a stop as they got off the cable car and headed towards the door. Chris banged on the door to see if anyone was close enough to hear. Fortunately for them, they caught the attention of one particular person

"Jessica! Over here!"

Jess now had Dutch braids with indigo hair ties. She also wore a stone blue casual parka jacket and plain denim jeans.

"Are you guys like having a weird stroke?"

"We're stuck in this stupid thing." Chris answered

"Can you let us out?" Sam asked her. "Pretty please?"

"Just use the key." David casually said

Chris glanced at him for a second. "I can't. It's only the lower cable car station."

David groaned in annoyance. "Why did Josh give you a key just for one station instead of both for?"

"Weren't you listening before? It was he found people sleeping in the station and he wanted to keep them out."

"Huh. Well, that's strange."

"Exactly." Sam agreed

Jess let them out of the station through the push of a button as the three emerged.

"Oh, my God, I thought we were all goners. Another ten seconds there and I might have eaten off my own leg." Chris said a mock tone of panic

Sam rolled her eyes. "That's gross, Chris."

"Hey, got a lot of meat on my bones." Chris motioned his hand up and down to his leg. "This is all muscle down here."

David gave Chris a straight face as he looked at him up and down before shaking his head in disbelief. "Bull. Shit."

Chris suddenly snatched a letter from Jessica's hand after making a 'bwip' sound

"Hey!"

"Chris!"

"Relax, Sam. I'm just doing what Davey taught me." Chris said teasingly

"Don't call me Davey." He retorted

"My, my. It seems that our dear Jessica has a letter from Mister Michael Munroe. And what kind of sizzling erotica might be our Jessica could be imagining I wonder." All eyes were on Jessica now

"Mike and I are together. He and Em split." She stated with a shrug

"It's about damn time Munroe had some backbone." David grinned as Sam elbowed him

"Drama." Chris said teasing for Jess to take the letter

"Pretty clear cut actually. Em's out, I'm in."

"Alright, let's get up to the lodge."

""You three go on ahead. I'm gonna see who else is coming."

"You mean Mikey boy?" David teased with a laugh as he, Sam, and Chris began to go up the path to the lodge

* * *

Having already passed the main gate, Matt and Emily were on their way to the lodge with former carrying the bags. Matt sported a cobalt blue letterman jacket over a light jean jacket, gray turtleneck and gray track pants. Emily wore a white blouse underneath a ribbed gray turtleneck, a black leather jacket with a fur trim along with dark jeans and snow boots. Black nail polish with a few rings adorned to her fingers.

"I'm getting chills."

"We're nearly there." Matt assured

"No… I mean coming back here."

"We might find some closure around here this time. Josh especially after what happened."

Before they reached the end of the bridge, a figure jumped out and scared them enough to drop their bags. It was a familiar person they both knew clad in a flannel jacket underneath a blue padded vest, white undershirt top, and jeans.

"You guys should see your faces!"

"Michael!" Emily spat not impressed of the antic

Matt groaned before staring at Mike in disbelief. "Dude, I almost clocked you just now."

"Nice one."

"You're a jerk, Michael."

"Oh, come on." Mike groaned. "We're in a spooky mountain forest in the middle of the night. Let's just get in the spirit of things."

"Spirits of things? Seriously? What's wrong with you?"

"Just trying to lighten the mood, Em." Mike replied. "Don't be like that. You always get this way."

Matt sighed before staring back at Mike. "Michael, I'm just gonna lay it out otherwise this whole weekend is going to suck ass for everyone. This is super awkward and we know it. So let's just acknowledge it now and move forward."

"Matt…"

"I hear you, man." Mike agreed. "I don't want to make this weird."

"Cool. So, we're good then?"

"All good."

"You two gonna make out now?" Emily jokingly asked

"Oh my God! We're totally gonna make out!" Mike said in an effeminate tone before clearing his throat. "Actually I'm going to check on the cable car back down the trail."

Emily turned to Matt. "Hey. Can you carry the rest of bags to the lodge?" she asked

"Yeah." Matt said suddenly uneased. "Why?"

Emily pointed her thumb back the trail. "I need to go find Sam."

"Can't this wait? We're almost there."

"No, it's really important that I needed to talk to her about something. Matt, please."

Even though he wanted disagreed with it, Matt shrugged as he didn't want to get in an argument with Emily.

"Fine. But you owe me."

Emily raised an eyebrow at Matt with a small grin and queried. "Excuse me?"

"Or in this case we're even." Matt said

"I'll see you soon, sweetie." Emily replied blowing a kiss before heading back down the trail.

* * *

Standing on a smile wooden platform, Ashely observed the forest through tourist binoculars. She wore a stripped red-pink beanie over her head. A lightly blue-gray hoodie over a red long-sleeved shirt, blue jean shorts and dark leggings. Along with a striped fingerless gloves, a silver locket, a green rectangular ring on her middle finger and a blue parka jacket. Through the binoculars, she peeked to the cable car station to see Jess sitting on a bench. She looked elsewhere in the woods to see a strange figure move through the trees, but she couldn't get a good look of what or who it was. She then gazed down with the binoculars to find Mike and Emily, alone. And touching Emily's cheek along the way as Emily had her hands on his shoulders.

"Someone's getting too friendly, and not in the friend-zone kind of way. Those two really need to check the expiration date on their big break-up." She said

As soon as she zoomed out with the binoculars, Matt's face popped up as she screamed and leapt up. Matt came up on the platform with a laugh

"God, Matt."

"Sorry, Matt. I didn't mean to literally 'scare you' scare you. Probably just give you a little jump." Matt admitted

"Oh my Gosh." She said hitting him in the shoulder gritting her teeth. "Oh my Gosh!"

"Wow, Ash. I'm really sorry. Damn." He noticed the binoculars. "What are you looking at? Mind if I check out that thing?"

Ashely noticed he was talking about the binoculars. She didn't know what to do. Either allow to Matt to caught Mike and Emily or not for Matt's sake. She needed to say something and fast.

Ashely shook her head. "I don't think so, Matt. I looked in it and I think it's busted."

"Really? No way." Matt quirked an eyebrow at her, then stared at the binoculars. "Pretty sure I could see a bear chowing down on a deer or something."

"Yeah." Ash stepped aside for Matt to look through the binoculars. "Go ahead."

"Nice!" Matt then saw Emily and Mike together, hugging. "Son of a bitch! Seriously, Em?! What the hell!"

Ashely took a step closer. "Maybe it's nothing." She said in a reassuring tone

"Is it always nothing with Emily?!" Matt stormed away as Ashely went after him

* * *

Back at the cable car station, Jess twiddled he thumbs as she picked up her phone. Before she was about to hear some music, a snowball hitting the wall caught her off guard as she jumped from the reaction. She looked back with a smile once she saw who it was.

"You did not just do that."

Mike readying another snowball in his hand. "Put your hands right where I can see them." He said in a southern accent. "We got you surrounded!"

"Well, who am I to retaliate?" she mockingly said in a southern accent. "A supple, young rebel girl to do other than surround to the strapping military guard coming to take me into custody."

She caught him off guard as she make a snowball behind her back as she ran, throwing the snowball across his face. After their quick little snowball fight, Mike playfully tackled her into the snowy ground.

"Boom! Done city."

Jess smiled at him. "My, my, are we calling this my favor now?"

"You're a worthy opponent, Miss Jessica the snowball queen." Mike said teasingly

"That's sound vaguely dirty." She husked in a low sultry tone

"My lady." Mike leaned down to kiss Jessica on the lip, but a sudden snowball hit him in the face courtesy of Jess as she giggled. "Oh, oh, you're really gonna get it now."

"What am I getting?" she teasingly asked

Mike shook his head with a grin. "Oh, no, no, no you don't little lady. You'll find out later on soon enough."

"We should probably get back to everyone." Jess replied as he stood up

"You're right. Though I'd probably wanna stay here and make out with you some more."

Jess got up from the ground after. "Just make out?"

"Quote unquote." Mike replied making air quotes

"We might freeze within those quotes there, buddy." Jess said as her and Mike headed up the trail to the lodge

Unknown to them, a cable car was heading its way with a mysterious figure. There was also the fate that they were being watched by a hidden camera, follow by cackling from a hooded figure who observed them as the figure pushed a small button.

"Everyone has arrived to the party. Time for the big game to begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jealously

"Every time I climb this mountain it feels bigger."

Josh raised an eyebrow at Chris. "It feels the same to me, man."

Josh wore a pair of jeans, flannel jacket with tan puffed vest and gray wool beanie. Francesca wore a red winter jacket underneath a white t-shirt with a yellow turtleneck and jeans. She at the moment was talking to Ashely while they sat on the steps.

"Come on, man. You practically grew up here. It probably feels like it's shrinking now."

Josh laughed. "Maybe." Josh conceded as David rolled his eyes

"And when are you going to install some cell towers?" Chris asked checking his phone. "I'm getting nothing but withdrawals over here."

"You get a million spare lying around, I'll fix you up." Josh joked

"Funny you should say that because I left it in my other jacket." Chris quipped as he and Josh caught up with the other

David shook his head. "You and that phone." He said while he and Sam held hands

Josh went up to greet the others. "You guys get up here okay?"

Seeing Matt was silence and brooding after what he had seen about Mike and Emily, Ashely decided to speak. "More or less, but it's good to see you guys again."

Josh looked confused at Matt who frowned. "Sup with him?" he asked as Matt walked past them

David glanced at Matt walking away before looking back at the others. "Something happened." He said to them

"Let's just let him cool off for now." Fran suggested to the others. "I'm pretty sure he wants to be alone with whatever is bugging him."

Josh and Chris headed up the door to the lodge. David followed behind them.

"Yo, yo, yo! We ready to get this thing going or what?" Chris said with excitement

"Yeah, man."

"Hey, you alright? I mean what happened with your sisters here-" Josh cut Chris off

"Stop."

"I just wanted to-" before it could go any further, David defused the conversation

"Matt and Emily, huh? So those two are a thing now." He said to Josh. "What does Mike have to think about that?"

The question lightened up Josh's mood with a smile. "I'm pretty sure Mike already has his hands full if you know what I mean."

"I bet he does."

"Dammit! This freaking thing."

"Iced maybe? There has to be another way."

"There are, but they're just all locked."

"Probably a window we get open. I mean it's not exactly illegal if you own the place."

"Not if I don't report you." Josh said before a smile grew on his face. "Lead the way, Cochise!"

They walked down the steps as Chris glanced at Ashely while Josh and David carried on.

"Hey, Ash." He greeted

"Hi, Chris!" she said smiling

"So… how you're doing?"

"Fine, but I'm a little cold." She shrugged from the cold. "I think I could use the time to curl by the fire."

"That sounds nice."

David shook his head at Chris and sighed as he walked over to Matt.

He gave Matt a high five and quick bro hug with a grin on his face. "Matt, man. What's up? It's been awhile."

"Yeah, something like that?"

David raised an eyebrow. "You alright?" he asked Matt

His attitude changed to a frown. "Some people… you think you know them, you know?" Matt stormed off to the other side

"Huh. Yeah."

Francesca step beside David as he noticed. "Is he okay?" she asked

"Something definitely happened. And whatever is it pissed him off."

"Hey, Davey Jones!" Fran and David turned to see Josh and Chris around the back of the lodge. "Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah. And stop calling me that!"

David quickly followed Josh and Chris to another corner where he saw them move a cabinet below the window. He jumped on the cabinet to open the window, allowing Chris to be the first one inside the lodge. However, he clumsily fell and landed on the table before back first into the floor.

David moved inside through the window before Josh got up on the cabinet. "Hey, man you alright?"

"I'm okay. I should've paid more attention in climbing class."

Josh and David looked at each other before looking back at Chris. "You mean gym?" they both said in unison

"Yeah, with the going up the rope." He stated before a light bulb suddenly bust, catching the three in surprise

"Well that was strange." David said as he caught a lighter from Josh in his hand. "And very unnatural. Unless you have an old bulb."

"Hey, guys. I think I got a can of deodorant spray in the bathroom upstairs. You could use that on the door with the lighter. Just like a flamethrower and that frozen lock should defrost."

"Can we just unlock the door from the inside?"

"I don't think so. Whatever's going on with the door might not open on the inside. Plus I don't think anyone wants to crawl through the window to get inside."

David shrugged as he walked off. "Hey, it's your ass if you want to burn down the lodge."

"Godspeed, pilgrims." Josh in a John Wayne impression

"Let's go."

* * *

Chris and David begin to make their way through the lodge, looking around to see if it would bring them back to memory lane. They noticed a few things while they were walking, a note for instance. The note detailed a man who had a vendetta for the Washington family, Josh's mother wanting to make things right for a Native American community. Along with a message from a police officer about the man with the vendetta against the family which put the two uneased. There was such other pleasant stuff in sight for Chris and David to see. A picture of Sam, Hannah, Emily, and Mike at their senior prom, Josh's father winning a film trophy, and one last photo that stung David's heart. It was a photo of Josh with Hannah and Beth on a beach in Cape Cod.

"David. Hey, man. Are you alright?" Chris asked seeing him pick up the photo

"This was one of the times I ever saw Beth smile. One of the best." he sat the photo down. "Now let's find this damn spray and get everyone inside already."

They quickly made their way to the bathroom as Chris opened the drawer under the sink to see the deodorant spray. As soon as he was about to grab it, a wild animal suddenly popped out at both of them before scurrying away.

"Goddamn…" David muttered before he looked at Chris. "You got the spray?"

Chris showed the deodorant spray in his hand. "Yeah, I got it right here."

They made their way to the door to see the Sam and Ashely trying to stay warm.

"We're freezing our buns off out here!"

"Could've just come through the window like we did." David said to them as he moved the lock to open the door, but it did not bulge. "Son of a bitch."

He moved aside for Chris to use the lighter and spray to burn off the ice on the lock. He was about to open the door before David stopped him as he took off his coat and wrapped it around his hand. He slowly opened the door using his covered hand while putting his coat back on before Chris gave a mock bow.

"Thank you, ladies. We'll be here all week." He joked as the girls rolled their eyes

The animal from the bathroom darted out catching both David and Chris off guard in a fright as the girls giggled

With concern, Ashely asked. "What was that? You are two okay?"

"It was a bear or tiger." Chris said

David shook his head. "It was a fucking honey badger." He corrected

"It was just a cute baby wolverine." Sam said teasingly in baby talk as Josh and Francesca made their way to them

"Baby, my ass!" David shot back. "Damn things are dangerous. It could've killed me!"

Josh chuckled. "Don't worry you two. You're gonna be big boys soon." He said patting them on the shoulder

David shrugged. "That shit ain't even funny, dude." He said annoyed

* * *

Entering the darkened lodge, Josh smiled widely as Francesca smiled noticing everything in the lodge was how they left it.

Josh pressed his hands up. "Home sweet home." He said

Matt shook his head. "Sweet isn't what I would use." He replied feeling unease in the lodge after coming back in the past years after setting the bags he and Emily brought down

Ashely rubbed her arms to stay warm. "It's so good to be inside even though it's still kind of freezing."

"I'll get a fire going." Josh said walking toward the fireplace

Ashely looked around seeing everything was still the same. "This place barely looks any different."

"Well, nobody's been up here." Josh replied with a shrug

"Even with the police coming in and out?" Francesa asked curiously

"Not enough action up here lately." Chris stated

"That's true." David agreed as he and Sam sat on the stair in the upper level while Chris and Ash joined them

"What's up, party people!" said the sudden voice of Mike as he and Jess walked in

"Hey!"

David nodded his head. "Sup man."

"Take a load off." Josh said to them as Jess sat on the couch

"Will do." Mike replied about to join Jess

Matt glared at Mike. "Yeah. Come on in, take a load off. Have whatever you want. I mean, that's what you do."

"Whoa. Easy there, cowboy." Mike said in mock surrender

"What were you doing with Emily?" Matt asked

Mike looked at him confused. "What?"

"I saw you and Em through the telescope." Matt accused

Mike gave a shrug of confusion. "From before? We just ran into each other. We hugged and we talked." He explained Is that a big deal?"

Matt scoffed. "Right. I'm sure that's what it was." He said in a sarcastic tone

Mike began to get annoyed, glaring at Matt. "Hey, think what you want. It's a free country." He retorted

Matt glared back taking a step further toward Mike. "Watch yourself, Michael." He shot back as Francesca came in between them

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy you two." She said trying to defuse the situation before looking to Matt. "Matt, why don't you sit here." She sat Matt down on a chair close to the couch before looking back at Mike who had his arm around Jess. "And Mike you're fine where you are with Jess."

David leaned over to Chris and the others. "Who do you think win in a fight? Matt or Mike?"

Before anyone could response, Emily walked in the living room as she saw Mike and Jess together on the couch with her arms folded.

"Oh my god. Could you be any more obvious?"

Jessica got up from the couch glaring at Emily. "Excuse me?"

"No one wants in on your territory, honey. Isn't time you realized that by now, top cow?"

"That's rich calling miss homecoming queen a cow." Jess retorted with her hand on her hip

David chuckled at the two. "Oh, such camaraderie. You two might as well charge for admission and put on a show while you're at it." He quipped sarcastically

Emily and Jess glared at David. "Shut up, David!" they said unison before glaring at each other

"God, you're such a bitch." Emily retorted

Jess walked away from Emily as she walked toward Mike. "I don't give a crap what you think."

"4.0, bitch." Emily shot back giving herself two thumbs up. "Suck on that while you try to sleep your way into a job."

Jess motioned her hands presenting her features. "How needs grades when you got all the right advances? You couldn't even buy a molded loaf of bread with your skanky, flat ass." She taunted

"Seriously, do you not hear yourself right now?" Emily grinned at her. "Could you not be any more obvious?"

Jess looked back at Mike and pointed her finger at Emily. "That bitch is on crack or something!"

"That's enough, both of you!" Matt shot back trying to defuse the situation. "This is getting out of hand. There's no reason either of you two should fight like this."

"Exactly! Not isn't the time for your little bitching contest!" Francesca said, agreeing with Matt. "All of you are brought here for a winter getaway thanks to Josh to have a good memory. So how about you show a little respect?"

"Tell that to this whore picking fights over her ex-boyfriend!" Jess spat glaring directly at Emily

"Stop it!" Josh shouted ending the whole argument. "I did not bring you all here for drama. This isn't what I want. If anyone can't get along for ten minutes, then maybe we all need a break." He turned to Mike. "Mike, why don't you and Jess go check out the guest cabin I told you about?"

"Yeah, man. Sure." Mike got up from the couch and walked toward Jess. "You wanna go check out this cabin with me?"

Jessica's glare at Emily stayed not leaving eye contact. "So as long as it's away from this bitch." She spat as her and Mike headed out the door

"We were so close seeing this catfight happen, right up until Josh calls it off." David muttered as Sam elbowed him in the shoulder. "What? I wanted to see those two slap the shit out of each other."

Matt turned to Josh. "So, Josh. How about we get this fire going, huh?"

Before Josh could answer, Emily stepped in. "Matt, where's my bag?"

Matt raised a confused eyebrow. "What bag? What are you talking about?"

"My little pink bag I got from Rodeo. From the same place I got those stilettos while you were drooling over that store clerk." She reminded him with Matt giving a shrug

"She was talking about my lettermen jacket." He recalled

Emily scoffed. "Like she gave a shit about your lettermen jacket."

Matt motioned his hands up. "Why do you hate my jacket?"

"Matt, I need my bag!" exclaimed Emily

Matt sighed. "Em, you probably left it back home."

Emily narrowed her eyebrows at Matt. "Do you really think I would leave it?"

"Well-"

"Do you?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"_Maybe_ you left it back at the cable car." She retorted as Matt sighed. "Come on, hon. We can get back here in no time."

"We better get warm after this." Matt muttered

"We can get very warm." She said seductively as her and Matt began to leave the lodge

"As soon as she walks in, shit happens." David said. "I don't even why Josh brought her here."

"He thought it would be a good idea to bring everyone together again." Francesca stated to him. "Even if it's Emily."

"And in turn, we almost had Mike and Matt in a little square off. Not to mention the catfight of a lifetime with Jess and Emily."

"That is an understatement." Fran replied in agreement

"Where are you going?" David asked seeing Sam head upstairs

"I'm gonna go take a bath." She grinned widely at David. "Want to join me?" she asked giving him a wink

David looked back at Francesca. "See you later." He said running up the stairs as he picked up Sam who giggled while Fran rolled her eyes

Francesca walked off the stairs before staring at Josh. "Hey, Josh. You don't mind if I look around for a bit?"

Josh glanced at Fran with a smile. "Go for it, babe."

* * *

Francesca ventured around the lodge, strolling down memory lane when she did so. She remembered coming over here with Beth and her family. From gossiping and talking, to asking who they had a crush on. It was all there. And then back to six years ago. The night the prank happened. The same night Hannah and Beth died. Francesca and Sam lost their best friends, while David lost the love of his life on the day. Fran make contact with Chris and Josh after the funeral, being there for Josh every step of the way with help from Chris. She was hesitant about Josh wanting to reunite everyone involved with the prank that cost her best friend along with her sister's lives. But for Josh, she wanted anyway she can. She reacquainted her friendship with Ashely and Matt, but Mike, Emily, and Josh were out of the question. A part of her still blamed them for the prank and with good reason. Her train of thought was stopped when she noticed an opened door, cautiously going inside to find film movie equipment from Josh's father. She peeked her curiosity was a mysterious photo of a family. It was not of Josh and his family, but another family entirely.

There was a man with blond hair and dark haired woman wearing lounge clothes sitting together on the couch, follow by a Christmas tree in the background behind them. With them was a ten year old little girl sitting beside them with black hair and blue eyes. She turned the photo back to see the names of the family.

"Winters Christmas getaway. Here's to Ethan and Mia Winters with their daughter Eveline on this special day." She read turning back the photo of the family. "Maybe I should ask Josh about this to see if he knows about this."

Francesca exited the room and looked for Josh, only to see him talking with Chris and Ashely by the fireplace. Josh noticed her heading his way as he embraced her.

"Hello there, beautiful." He said giving her a quick kiss on the lips

"Hey. I found this photo of this family in a room with your dad's old movie equipment." She handed the photo to Josh who looked as well. "Did they use to work with your dad or something?"

Josh nodded his head. "No, I don't think they did." He said as he sat the photo on the coffee table for Ashely and Chris to see. "Probably just a family who rented the lodge for the weekend. Sometimes my parents allowed people to rent this lodge if they had the money."

Chris picked up the photo and glanced at Josh before looking back at the picture. "Are you sure, man? Your dad probably knows this family for a Christmas party."

Ashely agreed and said. "I'd think so too. You would remember a sweet little girl like that."

"No way, guys. I mean, come on. I would remember seeing them if they knew my dad." Josh then turned toward Francesca. "Hey, are you up for a little entertainment?"

"Oh, Josh."

"No, not that. Well, not yet anyway." Josh received an arm punch from Francesca as he mockingly backed away. "I'm just kidding. You know I'm not _that_ dirty. Anyway, I got an idea." He said as a hidden camera zoomed in on the four courtesy of the mysterious figure who then looked toward the other

Another camera zoomed in outside with Mike and Jessica, then at Matt and Emily heading out to the cable car. "Now to set the stage."

* * *

Matt and Emily were now heading to the cable car station to find her missing pink bag. Apparently, she had a pair of lingerie which prompted Matt to forget them if he was just going to yank them off Emily. For Matt, he was a bit on edge and agitated with his near argument with Mike. Ever since he saw Mike and Emily through the telescope, he gained a distrust toward Mike and perhaps even Emily. So far, it only grew right after he wiped out a bench which had Mike and Emily's initial engraved on the table. They made their way through the trail until Emily stopped at a totem, coyly smiling at Matt as her hand slowly went inside a totem's mouth.

"Just slid in there…" she trailed only for her hand to be pulled in as she screamed in panic

In this case, Matt would run to her rescue if he saw blood coming out of the totem. He only folded his arms and stood there, not falling for the prank entirely.

"I suppose I should yank you out of there before your hand's ripped off, right?"

"Yes, Matt. Help me." She didn't sound convincing

"I'd be a terrible boyfriend if I let a scary totem pole bite your hand off, wouldn't I?" he queried teasingly

"Matt, come on!" Emily exclaimed

"I guess I'm just the worst then."

Emily pulled her hand out the totem pole, giving up on the charade. "Yes, you are the worst."

Matt grinned and laughed. "Boom! Gotcha!"

The moment was cut short as they heard a scream that caught the two off guard and frightened. They caught a sight of dead animals tied together to a couple of tress if they were spider legs.

"That is seriously fucked up."

"Yeah, it is. And I'm starting not to give a shit about my panties anymore."

Matt looked cautiously and suggested. "I think we should get back to the lodge."


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness

Mike and Jessica continue the trail to the guest cabin after a couples' selfie. Mike figured it was best he and Jess go check out the other cabin to get some air. After that fight Jess had with Emily and that little confrontation he had with Matt, Mike decided to spend some alone time with his girlfriend. Just to have themselves away from the drama they shared in the lodge. He first had to go turn the generator before heading to the small electronic gate.

"Emily is as dumb as she is if she thinks she cut in our fun. If we're lucky, maybe she'll get eaten by a bear."

Mike chuckled. "Well, you do bring the worst out of her."

"Ultimate jealously."

Mike walked inside the small cot and started the generator by pulling on the cord three times. The lights came on lighting the gate as Mike walked outside, not aware of a mysterious figure watching him and Jessica.

"Kazam!" Mike said opening the gate by pressing the green button and moving the door knob. "The gates shall open."

Jess turned on some music on her phone to put both her and Mike in a mood. "Pretty good right?" she asked as her and Mike continued up the trail

"Yeah, totally! This is…" he trailed off, staring at her ass before looking back to her. "Awesome."

"Aww, yeah, I bring the hits!" Jess enthusiastically replied. "You psyched yet? You don't look that psyched…"

"What are you talking about, babe? I am so psyched right now!" Mike said enthusiastically with a laugh

"It's like a little adventure. A sexcapade." She responded cheerfully until her and Mike saw police tape wrapped around some trees that set their moods away

"Police tape…"

"From Hannah and Beth." Mike concluded

To which Jess muttered. "You'd think they'd clean it up by now."

"They never closed the investigation looking for the bastard who did it." Mike stated as Jess began to feel unease and worried

"Okay, I'm getting the creeps now." She said

Mike rubbed his forehead as he glanced at Jess. "It's all such a blur. What do you remember?" he asked Jess

"I remember we played a stupid half baked prank that probably Hannah and Beth killed by a psycho." She said, feeling guilty for what happened to the sisters

"Hey… it's not our fault they ran into the woods."

"Who'd expect they do a stupid thing like that." Jess replied sarcastically as they continued onwards

They were coming up ahead until they heard a scream in the distance, disturbing both of us before they found a tree blocking their path. Mike looked for another opinion when he spotted a mineshaft entrance to an abandoned mine from a separate fork in the path.

"I don't think we can get up to the cabin with blocked like this. Not unless you want to go through the mines."

Jess shook her head as she headed through the mineshaft entrance. "No way am I going back to the lodge a.k.a. wax museum to drink hot chocolate with Emily."

Jess leaned on the wooden waist barrier blocking the way as the rotting timbers broke, causing her to fall screaming

"Jess! Hey, Jessica!" Mike cried out rushing to the edge, seeing Jess unharmed but heavily breathing from the impact

"I'm okay!" she called out

Mike sighed in relief. "Holy shit, you scared the hell out of me."

"How do you think I felt?" Jess shot back brushing herself off

Mike zoomed the light on her with a worried look and asked. "You didn't hit your head or break anything, right?"

"As far as I can tell I have all seven of my limbs." Jess replied with an impish grin, pointing her thumbs at her chest

"Yeah…" he laughed at her sexual reference to her breasts, seeing a mine cart blocking the path. "I'm coming down."

Mike jumped down and gave Jess a hand as they moved the mine cart through. "This isn't what I imagined us grunting together."

Jess laughed at the remark as they were soon able to get around the cart and continue their walk through the mine. They suddenly heard a rumble and another cart came around, barreling towards Mike who moved him and Jess away from the charging mine cart.

"Whoa, Nellie. This place is giving me the willies. And not the good kind." Jess remarked

Mike gave her a smirk. "I'll offer a little comfort and reassurance for you once we reach the cabin."

Going through the mine, they spotted a cigar stub that was used recently along with a strange symbol on the wall. A map dating back to 1952 showing the mines was in danger of structural collapse, before they found a way out of the mine and back onto the path. From the path, the cabin was a distance away. It was then Jess spotted an observation telescope and hurried over to it excitedly, as she looked through it all cheerfully.

"Gonna look at the trees…" Jess moved the telescope to the sky. "Gonna look at the clouds..." she then looked to the cabin. "Gonna look at the cabin-" she stopped when she looked shocked at something she saw. "Whoa. Mike?"

Mike looked concerned as Jess backed away from the telescope. "You alright?"

"I just saw someone at the cabin." She said biting her lip as Mike took a peek through the telescope before looking back to Jess with a reassuring look

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it, babe."

They headed through the nearby gate and onwards down another trail. Aside from a bird suddenly jumping out at them starling Mike, they hadn't gone that far as they went onwards.

"Couldn't you have at least cleared up the path before sending us here, Josh?" Mike complained in a frustrated tone

"I didn't figure you for the glass half-empty type, Michael." Jess remarked incredulously

Mike quirked his eyebrow at her. "You got a better idea?"

Jessica's response was to take a couple of steps back, then run up to the tree and vaulted up the fallen tree trunk. "That's how it's done, Debbie Downer." She said throwing a snowball directly at Mike's face

"Boom!" she cried out while Mike rubbed the snow off his face as he prepared to make a snowball of his own

"Okay, okay? Well, if that's how it's gonna be." He turned around, ready to throw only to find Jess gone from the tree trunk. "Jess?" he suddenly heard recognizing it to be from Jessica. "Jess?!"

* * *

Back in the lodge, Sam and David were upstairs bathroom, adjusting the taps at the bathtub as Sam shook her head. Sighing, Sam checked the water with her hand and adjusted the taps again.

"Baby, the hot water isn't working."

Sam smiled seductively. "And here I was going to strip for you with a warm bath. But since all we're getting is cold water… "

"I think I know a way to remedy that."

Sam walked closely to David with her lips close to each other. "I'm all ears."

"Sammy?" shouted a voice they recognized as Josh causing David to mutter under his breath

"Whaaaat?" Sam shouted back

"You and Davey wanna help me get this fire going?" he asked

"I'm just getting into the bath."

"Oh! Would Davey be helping you with that?" Josh replied teasingly

"Real funny, smartass!" David shot back before staring at Sam. "Look, I'll help you out by getting some hot water on the way."

Sam smiled coyly. "And what do I get out of this proposal?"

"A hot bath, some music, and champagne."

Sam gave him a long kiss. "Proposal accepted."

* * *

They turned and left the bathroom; pausing briefly as they heard something echo from outside. David shrugged it off while Sam walked inside Hannah's room. it hadn't been touched since their deaths as Sam noticed a few things. A postcard, a card from a tattoo shop Hannah got her butterfly tattoo. A whole noticeboard on her wall, with everything being about Mike including a picture of the man pinned to it.

"Gee… crush much, Hannah?" Sam muttered shaking her head, picking up a piece of paper on the floor. The paper being a romance compatibility test with unsatisfying results that told Hannah and Mike were not compatible in a relationship. "Could did be more about Mike?"

Gathering her thoughts, Sam left Hannah's room hurrying to head downstairs with David as they walked down the stairs. Chris and Ashely were teasing Josh on not starting a fire. He stood up from the fireplace, turning to them and Francesca who stood beside him talk about a spirit board.

"Are you saying we should have a seance?" Ashely incredulously asked

Chris scoffed. "Those things don't work, man." he said in disbelief

"Yes, they do. We do it all the time. Me and-" they knew he was talking about his sisters before David stopped Josh in order to avoid bringing back bad memories

"Yo, Josh." he called out. "We need some heat in this house, man."

"And hot water's kind of a major oversight." Sam added

"Right, no problem." Josh smiled and gestured. "Just gotta fire up the boiler in the basement. David knows where it is, he's been there before." He then turned to Chris and Ashely. "Why don't you two go find the spirit board?"

Ashely stood up enthusiastically as she turned to Chris. "Come on, Chris. Let's go find it, it'll be like a scavenger hunt."

Chris had a uncertain expression on his face as he replied. "Ummm… okay…"

"I'll get more firewood." Francesca said heading to get more firewood for the fireplace

"I'll come with." Josh said following her

"Follow me, love." David said in an English accent. "The salvation to your warm relaxation and my esteemed pleasure."

* * *

The two of them fumbled around for a while. On the while talking about Chris and Ashely, to which David joked Chris would hook up with her and get it over with instead of calling it off for the last second. About how Josh is feeling after Hannah and Beth died. They dismissed those thought as they headed down the basement, flashlight in hand.

"It sure is dark down here." Sam remarked shivering

"Well we are in a dark basement." David quipped. "Besides there's no such thing as well-lit basements."

"I'm glad you remember this place." Sam said shivering

David sighed. "I wish I didn't. I'd rather not think about it, try to think of the positives."

"Like a hot bath." Sam moaned

"And that proposal I suggested." David added with a grin on his face

Sam smiled. "Let's find this boiler."

Not long after, they found the boiler cabinet as David opened it and peered inside. "Sorry you had to be dragged down here."

"Just get me some hot water, and I'll be super fine."

"And the sudden pleasure of my company added to keep you even more warm." David remarked as Sam smiled at his response before noticing something peculiar

"What's this doing here?" she queried getting a nice grip from it

David glanced at the baseball bat. "That must be Josh's." he handed the flashlight to Sam. "Can you hold this for me? I need two hands."

"Sure." Sam held the flashlight beam onto the cabinet and allowed David to work, noting his hand working on the cabinet. "Here you go."

"Now all we need to do is pull the lever when the light turns on. Pretty easy." David did his thing while Sam did hers as she pulled the lever once the light came on, causing the boiler to rumble. "Nicely done."

"Thanks for the help."

David placed his hands on her cheeks. "You can thank me in the bathroom."

"As long as you bring me the champagne you promised."

"I always keep my promises." David said

He then pulled Sam into a kiss as her hands cupped his cheeks. His hands behind her back as they snaked down about to give her ass a gentle squeeze. Her hand swatted his as he pulled back.

"Save it for later. I don't want to do our lovely embrace in the basement." she said

David laughed. "I won't argue."

Sam and David suddenly heard a rumbling sound which caught the two completely off guard. David took a step forward, listening to the rumble going in a rhythmic sound coming from further down.

"You hear that, right?"

"I do." David said in a troubled look. "What the hell is it?"

Sam walked toward David with a worried look. "Maybe we should go check it out." Sam said as her and David slowly walked the corridor. "It could be a drainage or a pipe about to burst. I'm just saying if this was my house, I wouldn't want it burning down on my watch."

"Not unless somebody's gonna pour gasoline on the-"

Two hooded figures wearing hockey masks suddenly jumped out, scaring both of us as David kicked one in the gut to collide with the other while Sam bolted. Before David ran to follow Sam, he noticed the two figures groaning.

"Ow, ow!" Sam stopped and looked at the downed figure. "Damn that hurts."

"What the hell?"

The hooded figures reveal themselves to be Josh and Chris, with the former helping the latter up off the ground while Josh rubbed his aching head.

Josh groaned. "Seriously, like what the hell?"

David rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Motherfuckers."

Sam glared at them and demanded. "What would you two do this?"

"Especially since I could fuck the two of you up." David added

"You were there in the Air Force for like two years before you got discharged. You didn't even get to fly a jet." Chris stated, rubbing his stomach. "Plus there was all this old movie crap down here. Were we not suppose to take in the advantage?"

"I don't know, maybe… YES!" Sam shot back. "Are you two serious?"

"You two really didn't think this through."

"No, we really didn't. But it was a good idea at the time."

"I see a hot bath waiting for me upstairs. You guys have fun."

"Wait for me." David said following her

With the two of them gone, Josh looked at Chris. "You found the board."

"Along with a broken rib maybe." Chris replied as another camera zoomed in on him and Josh

"He didn't kick you that hard if you weren't able to get up." Josh said patting Chris on the shoulder. "Let's go get Ash and Fran for a one-way ticket to the spirit realm."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Apologies. I set up the wrong chapter. Do forgive the mishap. I also took the liberty of adding a couple of changes in this chapter. Should expect another one this week or the next.**

**As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Isolation

Looking a bit warily at the spot of the fallen tree trunk where Jess stood, Mike hurried up climbing the tree trunk.

"Jess?" Mike's answer came in a scream. "Jess?!"

"Fuck nuggets." He swore getting to the top and jumped down to search for Jess using the flashlight to find any clue on where she went. "Jess?" he stopped at an old abandoned tractor as he looked closer inside, only for a scarecrow mask to fall off and scare him. "Jesus Christ!" he yelled. "Well, that nearly scared the blue off my jeans. What is that even doing there?" he walked over from the tractor and continued down the path. "Jess, I promise I won't murder you when I find-" a figure with large antlers jumped out and scared Mike as he screamed, only to find out it was Jessica. "JESS?!"

She giggled. "You should've seen your face." Jess set the antlers down as she walked over to her phone which laid by a rock. "Here. See."

Mike shook his head in dismay. "You recorded that?" he hissed through gritted teeth. "Jess, I'm in the middle of the woods. It's spooky and scary."

"It's not like you scared the crap out of everyone coming back here."

"You can't just jump out at somebody! Come on, Jess!" Mike groaned. "If you send that to anyone… I'm gonna… kill ya." He warned

Jess smiled and teasingly said. "I didn't know you had such a lady like scream, Michael. Guess you don't know someone until you scare the pants off of them."

Mike regained his demeanor and replied. "As far as I can go, my pants are still on."

Jess quirked an eyebrow at Mike and queried. "Oh, is this so?"

Mike shrugged at her. "You're gonna have to try harder."

"A challenge, eh?" she said confidently. "Well I hope you're ready for the full power of my mind melting skills."

"We shall see, fair lady." Mike teased in an English accent

* * *

As they walked onward, they crossed a bridge while Jess looked at the surroundings in awe. While resuming their trek to the cabin, they heard a disconcerting noise as Mike reassured her it was probably a squirrel or another animal. They also had an encounter of a deer that ran past them through the trees as they came across a small and abandoned shack.

"Charming." Jess laughed and jokingly replied. "It's everything you described Michael."

"What?" Mike responded in confusion

"The cabin, I love it." she replied in sarcasm

Mike rolled his eyes and sarcastically said back. "Yeah, it's paradise." He headed inside to find buzz saws and an old miner mask. "Sweet. Payback." He formed a mischievous grin as he held the mask to his face, seeing Jess clean up mud off her coat from a nearby small pond

Mike gave a low guttural scream as Jess panicked, falling on her ass first in the pond soaking her. She quickly jumped out of the pond as Mike laughed while Jess glared at him embarrassed.

"No, don't you dare laugh!"

"Sweet revenge is mine." Mike said triumphant. "Turnabout is fairplay, my dear." He added teasingly

"I scared you! I didn't soak you!"

"Hey, hey." Mike put his hand on her cheek. "I will everything in my power to keep you warm. And also to add, do not underestimate my culinary chops."

"You better get cooking."

They continued as another deer rushed ahead of them, making them yelp startled. A few moments later, they heard a high pitched scream

Jess shaky whispered. "What is this?"

"I don't know."

They stopped only to see a dying deer with its neck savage and labored breathing in agony.

"Poor thing." Jess said, sympathetically its side from where it was savaged

"I don't think he's gonna make it." Mike pressed his hand on the deer's neck, patting him conditionally. "It'll be over soon, buddy." He said, only for something to pull the deer away after they heard the same high pitched screech from before as Mike and Jess fled panicking

"What is the hell is thing?!"

"I don't know! We gotta move!" Mike shouted

Jess spotted a route. "Bridge! Mike, get over here." She yelled as Mike jumped up ahead

* * *

They stayed on the path, leading them to the guest cabin as Jess fell on the wooden porch. Mike pulled her up while he opened the cabin door, closing it shut after Jess got inside the cabin. They caught a moment to catch their breath leaving Mike to grab some firewood for the furnace and a match to start the fire. He also turned on an electric lantern for mood lighting while he searched the cabin. So far he found a hunting rifle laying by the cabin door, a book about Native American beliefs, and a photo of Hannah in her tennis tournament. While Mike ventured off to check the rest of the cabin, Jess was searching for something.

"Dammit!" Mike heard Jess swore

"What is it?" he asked

Jess was searching the couch. "I can't find it."

Mike saw a pair of blankets. "What are you trying to find, Jess?" he asked taking them from the bedroom

"My frickin' phone, Sherlock." Jess answered. "I must have dropped it when I was in the pond from that little scare of yours. Not cool, by the way."

"At least I got even, okay?" Mike muttered under his breath. "I'm sorry. True is, I don't think we should get out with that bear lurking around. Plus you could always get another." He said to Jess

"That's like my forth phone. My parents will kill me." Jess replied while Mike closed the shutters to the window. "It probably doesn't even work anymore since that little skit you pulled on me." He concluded glaring at Mike

"Sorry about that. But, hey… Don't worry about it." Mike handed her a blanket. "Right now, let's focus on getting you warm."

Through a lot of warmth and comfort, Jess and Mike were making out passionately as she straddled on his lap while their jackets were on the floor. Lips touching, tongues wrestling each other as Mike's hand went from her buttocks to the inside of her shirt. Jess took his hand away from her shirt and began to do a striptease, seductively taking her shirt and turning around to take off her jeans. She was in her floral undergarments while Mike still had an undershirt and jeans on, before he began to remove his shirt.

"Baby, you are definitely the one for me."

Jess walked seductively toward him. "Really?"

Mike moved forth to kiss her, but she sat him back down with a venomous glare on her face. "Jess…"

"What were you and her doing?" she questioned with her arms folded with her glare still staying on him

Mike raised an eyebrow confused. "Her? Who?"

"Emily. Did you really think I would forget that talk you and Matt had back at the lodge?"

"Jess, babe. Nothing happened." Mike said assuring which Jess did not believe to no avail

"Were you with her?" she asked, glaring

"Jess…"

"Were you with her, Michael?" she asked again in a demanding tone

"Okay, fine. Yes, I was with Emily behind the bridge." He admitted

"Before or after we met up?"

"What does-" he saw the look Jess gave. "Okay, okay! It was before we met up. Happy now?"

Jess scoffed taking her shirt and jeans, storming off into the other room.

"Jess." Mike received a door slam as an answer to be quiet. "Great. Just fucking great." He said sarcastically

Then suddenly, he heard glass break and Jess shriek leaving him to go see if Jess was okay.

"Hey, you-" Mike paused to see Jess already in a t-shirt and jeans push passed him, with surprisingly a phone in her hand. Her phone to be exact. "How did your phone get-?" he was stopped only for Jess to ignore him completely

"Goddamn it. Those assholes probably followed us here…" Jess trailed off walking toward the cabin door

Just as she was about to open it and go outside, something or someone quickly pulled through the cabin window door as Jess began to scream in horror. Whatever it was that grabbed her, pulled her outside follow by her screams echoing from outside.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Washington lodge, Chris, Ashely, Josh, and Francesca were gathering in a round table performing the séance in the upper level of the library. Candles lit and Ouija board present.

"It says here: to communicate with the spirit world, you must free your mind of all preconceptions. Drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourselves entirely to the will of others. Sublimating your every desire to the spirit master, which is me."

Francesca rolled her eyes. "It doesn't say that."

"And that all present will remove my garments to my sole discretion." Chris said jokingly

Josh shook his head and said. "Josh, be serious."

Chris chuckled and imitated a Dracula impression. "Oh, I'm deadly serious."

"Oh, shush it." Ash said. "Let's get started, shall we."

"Ash, since you're a recent convert why don't you give it a go?" Chris suggested as she complied

"Is anyone there? Could you give us a sign if you're there?" she asked with their hands on the Ouija board

The planchette guided their hands slowly, spelling the word help.

"How are we suppose to help them?" Josh asked

"Maybe we should ask who needs help." Fran looked to Ashely. "Ash?"

"Can you tell us who you are? Who needs help?"

The planchette guided their hands again, this time spelling one word that shocked the four. Sister.

Fran gasped. "Sister?!"

Having a shocked expression, Josh said. "Ask it whose sister."

Chris chuckled not believing the board. "Oh, come on. Is this for real?"

"Shut up." Josh shot back at Chris as he looked at Ashely. "Ask it whose sister."

"Josh, it's gotta be…" Ash trailed off, meaning it was talking about Josh's siblings

"Which sister is it then?" he said desperately

Chris nodded and agreed. "Ask it whose sister, Ash."

Deciding on which sister to say, Ash inhaled and exhale as she said. "Beth. Is that you?"

The planchette moved, guiding their hands toward yes

"Oh my God!" Ashely looked to see Josh frozen with shock. "Josh?"

"I'm fine."

Francesca put her hand on Josh's shoulder. "We can stop right-"

Josh interjected cutting Fran off. "I want to what it says."

Chris looked between them. "I mean, think about it. If this is Beth, maybe she can tell us what happened to her and Hannah that night."

Ashely leaned forward the Ouija board and asked. "Beth, what happened to you and Hannah? What happened that night?"

The planchette guided their hands, spelling out betrayed.

"Betrayed? What does-"

The planchette continued, guided their hands to spell out killed.

"Killed?!"

"We didn't kill them! It was just a prank!"

Fran pressed her hand on Ashely's shoulder. "Ashely, calm down." She said

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Ash sobbed nearly crying

Chris was on edge as he said. "Ask them what they mean. It's the only way to know what happened. Ask them, Ash!"

Regaining her gaze, Ashely spoke with a tone of heartbreak and fear. "Who killed you? Beth, how did you and Hannah die?"

The planchette guided their hands once again, spelling Library and then proof.

"So wait, they're saying there's proof?"

"In the library?"

Suddenly, the planchette flew off their hands frightening all four of them.

"Whoa!" Chris said giving a small laugh

"Holy shit! Chris…" Ashely trailed looking at Chris

Josh suddenly got up from his chair slowly, showing a hateful and accusing look at the Ouija board. "This is… this is bullshit. Not real."

"Josh…"

"I don't know if you think messing with me will somehow help me with my grief, but it's not cool." Josh scowled not making eye contact with Chris or Ash.

"Josh, wait. You wanted to do the spirit board."

"This isn't anyone's-" Fran was cut off her sentence by Josh

"I don't need to hear it! You're all fool of it!" he shouted storming off

Fran sighed. "I feel like I should go after him." She said, worrying for Josh after what recently just transpired

Chris shook his head. "He'll be okay. Just leave him alone to clear his head."

"I don't blame him. That handle flew right off the board."

"I mean if you were faking-" Chris started before Ashely cut him off

"I wasn't faking anything!" she interjected in a serious tone. "I think we should do what it saw. We should check the library."

"You two go ahead. I'm going to check on Josh." Fran said, walking away to find Josh

* * *

Ashely got up from her seat and grabbed a candlestick that was sitting on the table. She held it carefully in front of her as the faint glow casted against the wall. Chris then stood up from his seat, taking a couple of steps on the stairs.

"Do you really think Beth was communicating with us?"

"I don't know." Ash replied with a sore look on her face. "I don't if I wish she were or wish she weren't."

Chris continued down the stairs. "I guess we'll find out." He said as Ashely followed him down the stairs

They continued on heading to the library, where Josh's father held in his office in as Ashely noticed a small light through the vent. She thought it was from Francesca or Josh, but it was coming from the basement instead. She followed Chris toward the office as books and encyclopedias flew at their head, leaving the two to duck from the hurtling books. They then spotted a small button as Chris pushed it, opening a secret door.

"It opens! Heads explode!"

"Jeez, are we in a movie?" Ash wondered out loud

"If we are, I hope it's a rom-com."

Ashely rolled her eyes at Chris's joke. "Leave it to the Washington to have secret passage around."

"Maybe they don't even know. This place is not super old." Christ stated. "Not unless Josh's parents were into some kinky stuff."

"Stop please."

"I'm just saying-"

"Could you go see what's in there?" Ashely asked. "Please, Chris?"

Chris went the secret passage to spot old boxes, books, suitcases, and a photo of Hannah and Beth. He looked at it front and back, seeing a blood writing on the back of the photo. Without a doubt, Chris headed out the secret passage to show Ashely.

"I don't want you to freak, but you need to take a look at this."

"Oh my God! Chris, this is serious." Ashely said in a worry. "We need to find Josh right now!"

* * *

She and Chris left the office, on their way to find Josh. They knew Francesca was looking for him. If anything, he would be in the kitchen looking for a drink. There was also the fact Chris mentioning to Ash that Josh's mother saw someone by the generator. Perhaps it was the same person who wrote graffiti on the map to the cable car station down below. Chris stepped down the single stair right outside the foyer's doorway in thought.

"I've been thinking about something I saw earlier with Sam and David." He said, causing Ashely to stop and look at him

Ashely took a step forward and queried. "What?"

"There was this wanted poster, full on western style by the station." Chris described. "About some wanted fugitive. Sam told me her and David heard twigs snap like somebody was following them."

Ashely gave a slightly anxious shrug as she crossed her arms and looked terrified. "So you're saying there's some criminal stuck on the mountain with us?"

"Maybe that was whoever was under the basement."

"What?!" Ashely blurted out terrified

"That light under the floorboards!" Chris explained. "And there was that guy I told you about."

Ashely looked more terrified than ever as she exclaimed. "Wait, wait, what guy?!"

"The guy that threatened the Washingtons, he said he'd burn the whole place down to take revenge if he had to." Chris explained. "And then I found that crazy psycho letter…"

"Chris, if you're trying to get scared out of my panties right now, it's working." Ashely said nervously scratching her arm

Before Chris make a response, they heard sounds of someone trying to get out of the kitchen followed by jiggled lights coming from the closed doors. Ashely's face was masked with worry as her and Chris recognized the voice was Josh.

"That sounded like Josh." She ran to the door as she opened it, seeing the lights were off. "JOSH!" In that instant, Ashely got pulled in as the door closed shut

"ASH!" Chris screamed, trying to barge the door open. After three tries, he managed to get in only to see an unconscious Josh and Francesca lying on the floor. His eyes then spotted Ashely on the floor beside them in the same state. "Ash? Ash!"

Before Chris could go to her, he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder. His head turned to see a strange pale man behind him punch him in the forehead as Chris fell to the floor.

"Welcome to the family, son." He said in a southern accent, giving him a kick to the head as Chris's vision began to fade to black

Another figure appeared from behind the pale man as he glanced back.

"What about the others, daddy?" the figure asked in the same accent but feminine

"Don't worry about them. They'll be joining us soon enough."


	6. Chapter 6

Malevolence

Back in the guest cabin, Mike stood in horror at what just happened. Seeing Jessica being dragged out of the cabin door window.

"Oh fuck! What, what the fuck!" he cried out

Mike quickly ran to grab his jacket and padded vest, hastily putting them on in horror. He also grabbed the electric lantern near the fireplace and sniper rifle by the cabin door darted out of the cabin.

"Jessica!" he yelled, looking down to see footprints and drag marks on the snow

He followed the trail in due haste, running to catch up to her screams. Taking shortcut to shortcuts to save her from metal tubes on the rivers to jumping two floors down once he saw her being dragged again. His heart hammering and his blood pumping the more he ran in order to do everything in his power to rescue Jess, Mike went over dangerous obstacles to reach Jessica in time. The trail lead Mike to an old abandoned mine building, as he saw Jess being dragged inside with the door closed shut. He barge inside, running hard the more he heard Jessica's screams. After going down bottom and exiting a corner, he finally found Jess laying on the elevator.

"No!" Mike rushed to her side in dismay, but his expression changed when he realized she was breathing

"Help…me…" she weakly said

Mike brought his hand forth to grab her, but the elevator suddenly descended down rapidly as it crashed down below.

"JESSICA!" Mike screamed out in horror seeing what transpired

Mike suddenly heard a sound coming from above as he used the scope on the sniper rifle to see a head pop out. With rage and anger consuming her after what he witnessed happen to Jess, he fired. Mike began to wonder if he either missed the shot or the figure avoided the shot, leaving him to shoulder the rifle and climb up taking a couple of leaps even. He reached topside and spotted a figure opening a shaft gate before levering it down with a button, causing Mike to run toward the closing door as he slid through. Once he got through, he saw the figure again and aimed the rifle at their head. But when he fired the rifle, the bullet jammed inside the gun, causing Mike to furiously throw the weapon down on the floor. He followed ahead out of the hole, being embraced by the harsh coldness of the mountain. Mike stopped as he saw a strange building in the distance.

"What the fuck is that place?" he whispered, following the trail

* * *

With his head still pounding from the blows he received, Chris slowly began to regain consciousness. He saw that he was in a room with a smorgasbord of molded meat that lay on the table. There was also an old pale lady on a wheelchair, staring at him with cold and ominous eyes. From what Chris could tell, it was a sort of makeshift dining room to find his hands tied to a chair as he remembered what happened before he was knocked out.

"Ashely!"

"Look who's awake!" Chris turned to see the strange man from before walked in the room, with two paled people. "I hope you ready for some supper there, boy. My wife Marguerite fixed up something real nice for the occasion. The name's Jack, by the way."

"Where's Ashely and the rest of my friends?! What did you do with them?!" Chris demanded as Jack and Marguerite sat down at the table.

Chris felt a slap across the back of his head from the hooded man. "Oh, don't you worry 'bout them friends of yours. Especially that saucy little redhead you got with ya." He said sitting down left of Chris. "Not like you gonna sleep with her anyway."

"Quit your worrin' now. A growing boy needs to eat." The woman cackled taking another bite of her _food_. "Taste it, it's good."

"The dumb son of a bitch wouldn't know good food until it hits him, mama!" The hooded young man cackled, throwing a plate of meat at Chris's face earning the disapproval of his mother

"Lucas!"

Before Lucas could throw another plate of meat, Jack grabbed his hand and chopped it with the knife. Chris screamed in shock as Lucas held his chopped hand, finding trouble to breath from what he just witnessed in front of him. Lucas on the other hand went to grab his recent dismembered hand as both his hands were under the table.

"Jesus Christ, daddy! Not again!"

Jack got up from the table as he held a piece of meat in his fork, walking over to Chris. "My wife is right, son. You need to eat." He grabbed Chris's mouth and forced the molded meat inside, causing the captive cough up and spit the food out of his food which earned the wrath of Marguerite and the rest

"You fucking son of a bitch! How dare you after I spent an hour-"

"Marguerite, shut the hell up!" Jack yelled angrily, now glaring at Chris grabbed a steak knife and leading it to Chris's cheek as blood slowly came from his cut cheek. "My wife made this lovely supper for you and your friends. And this is how you treat US!"

Before Jack could force some food down into Chris's mouth, a loud buzzing sound was heard as Marguerite left the room away from the noise taking the old woman on the wheelchair with her. Lucas got up from the table and headed to a small room and came back running a minute after.

"Goddamnit! We got someone who tripped the sensors come into our home." Lucas snapped. "Probably a fucking park ranger! And that girlfriend of Josh's ain't in the room we kept her in either."

Jack glanced at his son, then back at Chris. "What about Joshua and Ashely?"

"They still right where we put them." Lucas replied with a smug grin on his face. "I'll take care of that fucking park ranger myself."

"You couldn't take care of that damn hamster you had Lucas. I'll deal with this myself." Jack stepped back from Chris. "We're gonna continue this supper later, boy." He said leaving the room as Lucas kicked Chris down on the floor still tied laughing

Once they were gone, Chris tried to free his wrist while tied to the chair as he struggled to pull himself free. He heard footsteps nearby as he peeked at the door, only to see an unknown person rush in and grab the steak knife. She knelt down beside Chris and used the knife to cut his hands as she helped him up off the floor.

"Fran?"

"Thank God I found you, Chris." She said pulling him up from off the floor

"Aren't you a site for sore eyes." Chris thanked his rescuer. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. Did you see Josh or Ash? Do you know where they are?" she asked worried

Chris was also worried about the two. "No, I only woke up recently." He answered. "I don't know where they are."

"Who are these guys?"

"I have no idea, but… I just saw the man of the house cut his son's hand off like it was nothing."

Fran's eyes went wide with shock and disgust. "What?!"

"I don't know what to tell you, but we need to find Josh and Ashely." Chris declared as Fran nodded her head in agreement, leaving out the room

"Do you think they brought anyone else from the lodge here?" she asked Chris while they both ran quietly

Chris shook his head. "No, at least I don't think they did. From what I could tell, they brought only the four of us here. Wherever here is."

"When I escaped, it looks like we're still on the mountain." Fran stated. "But it's just a different area we've never seen before because I was able to see the lodge west of here. From what I know, we're in a sanatorium."

"Before you sprung me free, I heard them talk about someone who snuck in here. Maybe it was a park ranger that found this place."

Fran looked at Chris as she queried. "What if it's someone we know like Matt and Emily, or Mike and Jess?"

Chris shrugged his shoulder while they ran. "I doubt that. But honesty, your guess is as good as mine. In either case, we need to move."

They walked on evading capture from the mysterious family, as a light shined on their faces. They slowly looked to see a park ranger outside the window.

"Hey, hey! You have to help us." Fran begged

"It looks like someone is here after all." The man said in a deep voice. "You two mind telling me what you're doing here? Because you don't seem to be dealing with a full deck yourself."

"Are you seriously? There are crazy people here in this asylum trying to fucking kill us!" Chris blurted out in a fear and panicked tone

"Whoa, whoa take a minute to slow down there. I need you two to explain to me what's going on here."

* * *

After Chris and Francesca explained to the park ranger of what happened, he suggested they let the park ranger in through the back entrance of the asylum. It was located two corridors down, to a large garage full of tools covered in blood and old, rusted equipment. There was even a forklift nearby with the key laying on a table of screwdrivers and hammers. Francesca found a door barred by a wooden plank as she walked over to lift the plank off the latch. She sat it aside as the park ranger went inside, his eyes spotted the bloodied tools from behind her.

"Enough games. What's going on here?! And where's your friend?" the ranger demanded holding a pistol in his hand

"What are you-" Fran looked back to see that Chris was completely gone. "No, it can't be! He was just here with me! CHRIS?!"

The ranger looked behind her as his eyes narrowed from what he saw. "What are you doing with that shutter. Open it back-"

Before Fran could ask the ranger what he was talking about, a shovel was shoved from behind the park ranger's head as the rest of his body fall to the floor. To her horror she saw it was Jack who killed the ranger, the park ranger's pistol left his lifeless as it hit the floor leaving her to scramble for it. Fran ran on instinct as she took the gun in her hand, but Jack caught her quick by grabbing her wrists and slammed her toward a wall. Jack then used his other hand to squeeze on Francesca's neck, choking her while she was using her hands to free herself to no avail whatsoever.

"You disappoint me, girl. You shouldn't have left your room to skip supper."

Unknown to Jack, Mike slammed a sledgehammer across his head as he let go of Francesca causing the strange man to groan. Mike went for another swing after swing, hitting Jack from his shoulder to his leg as the paled man grunted in pain. For Jessica, Mike went for a final blow heading directly for Jack's head only for the man's hand catch it by surprise. Mike's eyes widened with shock once he saw Jack grab the hammer in his hand, grabbing Mike by the collar and held him up the ground.

Jack's eyes slightly widened once he saw his attacker was Mike. "Michael? Well hell, I wasn't expectin' you to be here until later, son." He brought Mike closer to him as he gave off a deadly glare on his face. "Consider yourself an early bird, boy!" he threw Mike on a bench of tools as they fall it

Frantically, Mike picked up a pipe wrench to defend himself against Jack who took a few steps closers and closer to him. Just when he took a step closer to Mike, he was shot in the arm causing Jack to turn around and see Francesca aiming a gun at him. She fired off another shot across the face, leaving Jack to stagger back and paused. He brought his face up slowly to show his shot cheek starting to heal, as Francesca widened her eyes in horror and shock. Mike hit him from behind with the pipe wrench, leaving Jack to grab the pipe wrench in his hand and struck Mike with his other fist. Mike began staggering over as Jack kicked him in the chest, causing him fall on the floor.

"Get away from him!"

Jack turned around to see Francesca ram into him driving a forklift. The impact struck him toward the wall, the lift through his chest only leaving more blood to pour out from Jack. Francesca got out of the forklift fired two between Jack's cheek and neck. Seeing the strange man lower his head make Francesca think he was dead in the literal sense. Unfortunately, that did not seem to be the case as Jack with all his strength moved the forklift away from him using his bare hands. Francesca was shocked that she didn't even have time to take another shot at Jack as he grabbed the hand of the gun she held.

"You wanna see somethin' really wounderful?" he asked

Francesca watched as Jack put the barrel of the gun in his mouth, forcing her finger to pull the trigger. A loud bang erupted as blood sprayed on the forklift and floor, with a huge hole blown through Jack's head. His body going limp as Francesca scramble, both her and the entirely of Jack's body fell at the same time. Her eyes wide in sudden shock, she suddenly induced vomit from her mouth. After the ordeal she coughed and coughed as Mike help her off the floor, checking to see if Jack hurt Francesca in any way.

"Easy, easy. You okay?"

"I-I- he just-"

"Yeah, that happened."

"Mike, how did you even get here? What happened?"

Mike looked down before facing Francesca. "I saw Jess get taken when me and her were at the guest cabin." His voice began to break. "Just fucking snatched out of the window. I ran for I don't know how long until the trail ended in the abandoned mine town. She… she's dead."

Francesca covered her mouth as her eyes went wide upon the revelation. "Oh my God! Mike…" she trailed as a tear began to stream down her face

"Wait, there's something I don't understand." He looked at Francesca. "Why are you here?"

"We got taken too." She replied as Mike's expression changed to one of shock and worry

"It's not just you? Who got brought her with you?"

"Josh, Chris, and Ashely. I don't know where Josh and Ashely, but I know Chris was with me. Then I looked back and-"

"It's okay. We're going to find them." Mike promised

* * *

Chris awoke again, only to suddenly find himself in a dark room linking to another room. A bright light then shone on his face to show a pack of TVs stacked together. Inside the TV screens he saw it was Lucas sitting down on a nearly worn out chair, lazily. He stared back as he stood up rapidly, grinning mischievously if he was looking at Chris.

He grinned evilly at Chris as Lucas leaned his face forward. "Hey there, Christopher! You up for a little excitement?"

"What the hell did you do to my friends? Where are they, asshole?!"

"You see, that's the best part of this. Because right now, you and I…" lights popped up in the other room. "Are gonna conduct a little experiment."

To his horror, Chris saw a mesh cage follow by a small gate set in the cage on his right side. A lever in the middle position along with two pictures behind as it showed one of Ashely and the other of Josh. The two were attached to a metal board, held up by their arms and secured in chains covered by a lock. Mine cart tracks leading into one trail and what chilled Chris to his very bone was seeing a circular saw attached to the mine cart, at waist height as it began spinning.

"Ashely!"

"Chris… is that you?" she asked with her eyes close due to the light on her face

"I like to thank our lovely participants for tonight."

"Oh my God! JOSH, WAKE UP!"

"Wha… what's going on?"

"Tonight we're gonna have some fun. I like to introduce our volunteers for tonight, ladies and gents. Joshua and Ashely."

"OH NO! OH MY GOD! CHRIS! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Ashely cried out in tears

"Let us go, you maniac!" Josh yelled

"Hey! SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTHS!" Lucas cleared his throat. "Now all 'a this is really simple. Christopher, you will decide who lives and who dies. Is it your best friend or is it the lovely redhead you've fell head over heels for?" he queried as the cart began to move. "Whenever one you pick to live, will have a key above their head in a small box to free them. Tick! Tock!" he concluded with the TVs going to a blue screen

Chris had to decide here and now who he should save. Should he save his best buddy who he's known since school? Or the girl he's been crushing over for years? He couldn't decide, began panicking as he didn't know what to do. His eyes closed, he took a deep breath and moved the lever. Not knowing who he chose to die, the best friend or his crush. He got his answer in the form of a cackling laugh.

The TV screens showed Lucas. "I see. So the person you chose to die is…"

The sounds of a scream echoed between his and the other's ears. Pain-aching, blood cluttering scream of horror coming from Josh as his whole torso was cut off from his body.

"JOSH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lucas cackled. "I have to say Chris, I didn't think ya had in you. I was expectin' ya to be bros before hos with yer buddy Josh over there! Well… you proved me wrong." His smile grew even wider. "Well, for now at least. Until next time." the TV screens turned blank again

The gate on Chris's right opened, leaving him to run toward Ashely who still hanged from the board. He took the box above Ashely's head and opened it to reveal a key, as he unlocked the lock to free Ashely's hands. Still sobbing having to experience a horrifying event, Chris helped her off her feet while her eyes were closed. After her feet were on the floor, she opened her eyes only to see Josh's torso cut in half.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed in sudden dismay

"Come on, Ash! Come on!" Chris exclaimed with his voice breaking down, exiting the room of where their friend had just died

* * *

Back at the lodge, Matt and Emily arrived back as they sat on the couch. Ever since they saw the decoration of dead animals forming spider legs, they were unease and suddenly afraid. For Matt, he noticed that everyone aside from Mike and Jess were nowhere to be seen.

"Where do you think everyone's at?"

Emily huffed. "Mike and Jess are probably 69'ing each other, and who knows where everyone else is."

Matt looked troubled, shaking his head. "I don't know. Something just feels off to me since we've been here."

"You mean that freakshow we saw outside?" Emily remarked referring to the dead animal corpses.

"Aside from that. I mean something seriously fucked is going here." Matt stated as he saw the picture of the Winters family. "Did you know this was here?"

Emily stared at the picture and shook her head. "Not really. It looks like some family use to left here."

"I don't think so. Josh was practically raised here almost most of his life, same with Hannah and Beth."

"Same with what?" Emily and Matt looked up the stairs to see Sam and David in bath robes

"This picture of a family." Emily said to them as Sam now held the picture. "Maybe whoever use to live here."

"Cute kid." Sam remarked at the photo of the daughter

David shrugged his shoulders. "Probably some family that rented this place for the weekend." He said nonchalantly as David walked into the kitchen. "Josh told me his parents allows renters to stay here if they had the money to pay for it."

Emily raised an eyebrow at David. "And just what were you two doing all this time?"

"Non of your business, nosy." David suddenly raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "What are you doing back? I thought you both went to the cable car looking for the lost mystery of Emily Davis."

Emily scoffed. "A: That is none of your business. And B: nice try with that distraction outside."

A confused expression donned on David's face. "Girl, what the hell are you talking about

"She means the tied up dead carcasses outside." Matt stated

Sam and David looked at each other, before staring back at Matt and Emily. "Matt, we didn't do whatever it is you're talking about."

"If it wasn't you..." Matt looked over to see something caught her eye. "Em?"

Said woman noticed a decorative coin purse on the floor as she knelt down to pick it up. "I recognize this." she stood up and turned the coin purse over to the back before coming back to the front of it. "This is Ash's. What was this doing on the floor?"

Matt nodded. "You're right, she never leaves this."

The four of them suddenly heard the phone ringing as David followed the sound of ringing much closer. the center of it came from the family dining room as the other looked at each other then at the phone, before David decided to answer it

"Hello?"

"Y'all never should've came back here." Said a mysterious woman's voice in a southern accent.


	7. Chapter 7

Dread

Back in the lodge, the rest were taken aback by the mysterious voice they heard on the phone in the dining room. They knew it wasn't Ashely or Francesca, or anyone else they know on account of the accent. It sounded country, presumably from one of the southern states. However, the four remained silent until Sam decided to be the first to break the impregnable silence that filled the room.

"Who are you?"

**"No time to explain. Only thing I can tell you is that all of you are in danger."**

David then asked. "In danger? What are you talking about?"

**"My family and I are… contaminated. Our bodies can't leave the mountain."**

"Contaminated from what?"

**"Something deadly. Something dangerous."**

There was something about her accent that caught their attention as Matt suddenly asked another question. "You don't sound like you're from around here. What are you doing here?"

**"I could say the same about y'all. I don't why all of you came back here after what happened six year ago."**

Her statement got the four of them at unease and very suspicious of the mysterious caller. How could she have known what happened."

David was the first to ask. "Wait, six years?"

"You mean with Hannah and Beth?" Emily also asked

Matt inquired. "How could you know that without being involved?"

"Or responsible?!" Sam accused as she casted a glare at the phone

**"I don't appreciate these accusations you're making, especially since I'm the one trying to help your friends at the moment."** The voice said with a frustrated tone

"If I could guess you're from Mississippi, right? Maybe Texas?" David trailed off for the mysterious woman to reply

**"Louisiana. As for what's going on, I'd suggest you look for clues in that lodge of y'all stayin' at. Start by checking the office and look for the name: Winters. It'll be your best bet. Maybe your only bet."** There was a long pause. **"Shit, I gotta go! I'll call you back when I find out where the rest of your friends are! As for the rest of the clues, I'll point your friends in the right direction!"**

"Hey! Wait!" Sam received a dead phone line as her answer. "Great. Just great." She said sarcastically

"So…" Matt stared at Sam, David, and Emily. "Should we trust her?"

Emily frowned and narrowed her eyes at Matt. "Matt, are you serious?"

"I mean- she knows where the others are. She can help us. And there seems to be something going on in this mountain. I mean we saw those dead corpses tied up."

"Corpses?!"

"They were animal corpses." Matt stated. "Tied to a tree like a spider. Whoever called here on the phone is helping us."

Emily scoffed at Matt. "Yeah, of course she is. But in case you haven't notice, she's being vague." She looked to Sam and David with a serious look. "We need to go get some professional help. Like now."

"Hold up." David said to Matt and Emily. "We need to know what the hell we're dealing with here to make sure we don't get half- cocked. If we're not careful, we could get somebody killed."

Emily shook her head dismissively. "No, we need to call for help instead of relying on a total stranger we don't know anything about." She replied. "You two can search the lodge for clues if you want, but we're heading to the cable car station to get help and come back."

David slapped his forehead over Emily's solution. "Have you not seen horror movies? You never split up from the group!"

"I don't know if you notice this David, but this isn't a horror movie. This is real life."

"Maybe we should at least-" Matt was stopped by Emily

"Why are we arguing about this? Let's go!"

Matt reluctantly followed Emily, heading out the lodge leaving only just Sam and David in the dining room. David just shook his head and a mock salute as he walked out of the dining room with Sam behind him. He had his hands on his hip in complete thought, pacing back and forth.

"What are you thinking about?"

"That voice."

Sam quirked an eyebrow as she placed her hand on her hip. "Our mystery caller? Do you trust her?" Sam inquired

David shook his head and replied. "Not really, but she knows where the rest of the guys are. And whatever the hell is going on with this damn mountain." He then looked at the photo of the Winters family. "And that photo had the winters name on the back."

"That seems to be our only option at this point. Let's search Mr. Washington's work office for anything useful."

* * *

Sam and David headed for study of Josh's dad. Hoping to find out the connection between them, their friends, and the Winters family. Sam had no idea where to look for anything related to the Winters family in the office or not, but for the sake of their friends her and David had to try. For David, he was wondering what the mystery caller knew about what happened to Hannah and Beth. It could have been about their death, but David had a strange feeling that there was more to it. He couldn't shake whatever feeling this was, but he knew it was a bad vibe. They began searching, going through every cabinet and drawer looking for anything related to the Winters. It was upon the last two drawers of the desk cabinet that Sam found some information. It was the payment of the rent the family gave to Josh's father along with the living arrangements. But aside from the family of three, there was also a few more guests invited to the lodge.

"So it seems like there was more than just a family Christmas getaway." Sam remarked as she checked. "Did you find anything?"

David shook his head. "No, I got nothing- wait. I found a CD. Hold on, two of them." He held two CDs by his index and middle finger. "Any idea what we'll find on these?"

Sam shrugged. "No idea, but there's a DVD in the living room we could use. Let's see what's on them."

Exiting the office, Sam and David headed back to the living room. David set up the DVD while Sam turned on the Flatscreen, waiting for her boyfriend to put in one of the CDs. She had her hand on her hip wondering what the CDs would tell them. In her mind she was thinking what the connection this family and the Washington lodge was. What did this have to do with Josh and his sisters. What was the mystery with the Winters family on what was happening on the mountain Sam and the majority of her family were staying at. The video play showed a Christmas tree being decorated by the husband, now putting up the Eveline off her feet to add the final touch to the tree.

The father smiled at the Christmas while he held his daughter. _"Wow. Look at that. That's a good looking Christmas tree, huh Mia?"_

_"Yeah, I'll say. Thanks to your little helper over here." _The mother said, now pointing the camera to her little girl._ "You excited, Evie?"_

_"Yes, mommy."_

_"Our daughter's a big fan of Christmas."_

The little girl smiled more cheerfully_. "I get the best presents."_

_"The same applies to your birthday there, kiddo."_

_"But I get more presents when it's Christmas." _She replied earning a laugh from her parents

_"Are you sure it's a good idea for a Christmas party tomorrow night, Ethan? This lodge may not even have enough room."_

_"It'll do. Besides for those that can't stay for the night, they'll just make hotel reservations." _Ethan then scoffed._ "The price I pay for being everyone's secret Santa for this."_

"And skip." David said pressing the fast forward button on the remote

Sam sighed. "David!"

"What? We're trying to find out what the connection is with this family." He said skipping the video of the Christmas tree. "I mean, we don't have the luxury and time in watching home movies, Sam."

"What if we miss something, babe?"

"Then, I'll pause the video. All there is the family setting up a Christmas tree."

Sam took the remote from David's hand gently. "I'll still take the remote. Just in case we catch a hint. Or something off." She suggested, pressing the play button

"Alright then."

Sam casted a worried look out the window. "Maybe you should go check on Matt and Emily? Maybe they haven't left for the station yet."

"No, thank you. Besides, I'm pretty sure they're off the mountain right now." David said as the video came to an end

"And that appears to be the end of that." Sam looked to David. "Let's play the other CD. Why don't you go back to Mr. Washington's office and see if we didn't miss anything?"

David planted a kiss on Sam's cheek. "Be back in a bit after I see what we can find." He said

The other CD showed a Christmas party, which started at eight o' clock. From what Sam and David could gather watching the video was that there seem to be more than meets the eye with Eveline's parents. Mia, her mother was a researcher in some organization while her father Ethan was a system engineer. Nothing useful was shown in the party, all corporate talk and stock marketing. The camera panned over the Winters couple as a man with brown hair walked by them, they were talking and whatever it was sent the mother into a panic. The camera man followed the three, encountering a fair skinned man outside with graying hair and a beard.

_"Where the hell is my goddamn daughter?"_ Mia demanded

_"How should I know?"_

_"Pete, you're the last one who saw her."_ The brown haired man stated

"So did you, Andre." Pete accused. "You were suppose to keep an eye on the brat and make sure she didn't wander off."

_"WHERE IS SHE?!"_

_"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"_ Pete shouted back. _"I have no idea where your kid went, lady."_

They suddenly heard the scream of a young girl through the woods.

_"EVIE!"_

_"It came from over there."_ Andre looked to the camera. _"Clancy, you're with me. Let's go."_

_"Yeah, sure."_

The camera then panned to both Andre and Clancy, looking down at a dark hole under their feet. The cameraman shined a light down, leaving the two men to shockingly gasp at the sight of a little girl down below northeast of the cave and unconscious. There were bruises and scratches on her arms and leg. The camera pan over to Andre.

_"Holy shit, how the hell did she get down there?"_

_"I don't know. Let's go tell the Winters we found their kid."_

_"But first, how do we get down there?"_

The two came back with Eveline's parents and rope to head down into the hole. Ethan and Andre tied part of the rope to a strong tree nearby. Ethan and Andre were the first to descend, with Mia and Clancy keeping watch as they descend further until they reached the bottom. They cracked the light sticks, having four of them apart as a circle before advancing forth to where Eveline was when Pete appeared behind Mia and Clancy. They waited for minutes as the camera panned to Mia walking back and forth, worrying about the condition of her daughter along with her husband who hasn't responded back. They heard the sudden sound of an animalistic screech coming from the cave, putting the three in a frightened and horrified state.

_"Ethan!"_

_"Andre! Shit!"_ Clancy grabbed a piece of rope with one hand and headed down. _"I'm going down."_

The camera zoomed over to where Ethan and Andre were, northeast. The camera came to a stop when a screech.

_"What the fuck…?"_ Clancy trailed, seeing something slowly appear before him.

Whatever it was that caused him to drop the camera as a blood cluttered scream was heard throughout the cave. The last thing being shown was a dead Andre whose eyes were bloodied and bleeding along with a missing jaw. Sam rewind the video to see what terrified the cameraman, but whatever this Clancy saw it was too fast to caught what it was. To Sam, it sounded like a wild animal. Judging from the screech, she knew it couldn't be a bear. She set the video in slow motion to see what Clancy saw, only to see quick white blur. However. Sam could see that whatever attacked Clancy and kill Andre had claws.

"What the hell is this thing?" Sam then heard a booming sound. "David?" she ran to Mr. Washington office. "David, David!"

Before Sam could do anything, she was suddenly grabbed from behind. A sharp pain to her neck was felt, slowly shifting the young woman into an unconscious state. A whistle was followed as Sam's attacker carried her while David was dragged by a dark hand.

* * *

Outside, Matt and Emily head for the cable car station.

"I can't believe the others got taken." Emily said

Matt looked at her and asked. "Do you think they're okay?"

Emily shrugged feeling tense. "I- I don't know. Since we came back here to this mountain, none of this makes any sense."

Once they arrived, the couple noticed an ax lodged to the door to the cable car station.

"There's an ax. I feel a lot better with an ax." Matt said, pulling the ax out from the door as Emily stepped forward to try and open the door.

"Oh what now?" Emily tried to get the door open but it wouldn't bulge. "This is locked Matt!" she stared at the ax in Matt's hands. "Well, break the door, will you?"

"Hold on a second. We start smashing shit down and whoever took the rest of the guys will hear us." Matt told her

Emily rolled her eyes. "You got any better suggestions?"

Matt looked around for another way inside the cable car station, spotting ajar window beside the bench

"There." He pointed

"That's great, Matt." Emily said with a hint of sarcasm. "I could fit my lip balm through that little slot."

"No, come on."

"You will never fit, big guy."

"I won't." he paused as he looked at Emily. "But you will."

"Are you serious? You're going to shove my ass down that little hole?"

"I've seen you slip into some pretty tight jeans, Em."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a talent."

Emily sighed loudly. "Fine. Move."

She shoved Matt as she used the bench to give her a boost. Emily opened the window to the cable car station a bit just to get inside, with her feet kicking once she was in the cable car station. Matt could hear Emily groaning hearing nothing but a clattering sound, being grossed out over cobwebs as Matt shook his head. He looked toward the door to see open from the inside by Emily. He saw that the station itself devastated, trashed, and graffiti adorned the walls as Emily only looked down.

"God damn…"

"It was like this when I got in here." Emily said. "It's probably whoever took Chris, Ash, Josh, and Fran."

"I'm starting to think this is the work of our mysterious caller's family." Matt concluded. "They're responsible for this. They have to know this is the only way out."

Emily groaned, shivering in fear. "Don't say that."

Matt spotted the cable car, hanging a distance out from the station. "Look, the cable car's all the way up there."

Emily looked also and bit her lip. "I mean… it's not that fair right… you can jump it Matt?"

Matt scoffed at that. "I'm good Em, but I'm not that good… flattered though."

"Well, Matt, if you can't jump that, what are we gonna do?!"

"I don't know…" Matt trailed off looking around the decrepit station and sighted a map of the area. "Hey, look. Fire tower." He then noticed the controls for the cable car and a flashlight. "No keys, no cable car." He flicked the flashlight on as a light shined. "Let there be light."

"Wait. You mentioned the fire tower. Maybe there's a radio there."

"Assuming if there is."

"Matt, we need to get to that radio!"

Matt shook his head. "No, I think we need to get back to the lodge. We've been out for too long."

"Seriously? What is up with you wanting to go back to the lodge? You just wanna go there and hide!"

"There's strength in numbers."

"Matt, you idiot! For all we know, that's where they expect us to be!"

"What about Sam and David? If they got caught, we're just gonna leave them?"

"The best we can do for everybody is head to that radio tower." Emily said back. "If you stop acting like a useless meathead, you'd know that."

Matt groaned in irritation at Emily. "You know what? I can't do this anymore with you."

"And what's that suppose to-?" she was cut off by Matt

"Let me point it to you shortly, I know about what you and Mike did." Matt accused

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two through the telescope!" Matt retort pointing at Emily. "I was damn near ready to scrap with him before Fran stopped me back at the lodge! You lied to me!"

Emily glowered. "You think you own me because we're dating!"

"Don't try that bullshit with me!" Matt snapped in a frustrated tone. "You've been trying to do the same to me! When I do it, I'm the bad guy. But when you do it, it's okay. God, you're such a spoiled little princess!"

"Fuck you, Matt!"

"Oh you can try and turn this all around at me if you want, but it was you who-"

"If that's how you feel about this, then we're through!"

"Nothing would please more than-"

Matt was cut off when he and Emily heard a loud, guttural and eerily sound coming from outside. It became distant at first, but then the sound was getting closer and closer. It was that moment they saw a shadow outside the door, along with something black moving aside the snowy ground. A foot stopped out as Matt readied the ax while Emily covered in a frightened state. Once they saw what was behind the door outside, their eyes widened with horror at the sight before them. It was a molded covered creature with nothing but ooze and human bones. They don't know if the creature before their eyes see them, but they got their answer when its arms suddenly lunge out trying to grab them.

Matt was able to evade the grab, but it caught by the leg dragging her near the creature. Matt chopped off the limb which grabbed Emily, but it snatched the ax in Matt's hands along the way. He held him by the throat as its jaw opened elongated and wide, with saliva dripping from its mouth. Before it caught take Matt's head off, its head was hacked from behind by Emily.

"OH MY GOD! What the hell is that thing?!"

They heard more of the same guttural and eerily sounds from outside.

"I don't know, but something tells me it brought friends!"

Emily noticed a ladder behind Matt that was out of their reach. Matt helped her up the ladder carefully. She was able to release the ladder which sled down to a ledge below as Emily was the first to head down while Matt took the ax with him in hand. She let Matt to the one in front before reaching the end of it.

"Now let's find that radio tower and hope those things don't follow us."

* * *

Being on constant alert of the insane family that had abducted her along, Francesca stuck beside Mike as they walked through the asylum halls with caution. So much things were going through her mind right now while she walked the sanatorium with Mike, both of each were wary after their encounter with Jack. From being taken from the lodge including Josh, Ashely, and Chris. How her mind wondered where they were and having a worrying thought. Were they okay? Did they get away from the family? She didn't wish to think any of them were dead. Her mind then went to Josh, wondering if her significant other was still alive. Ever since the seance, he had become unhinged in a panic and stormed away from the others before she was taken. Francesca had found him in Hannah's room sitting on the foot of her bed while he stared at a picture of him and his sisters. She remembered telling Josh that she will always be there for him no matter what.

Before her and Josh's conversation went any further, they heard a noise coming from downstairs and everything changed from that point on. She was also wrestling with the thought of Jessica being died. Even though she heard it from Mike, she just couldn't believe it. She wanted to tell him that Jessica could still be alive, but Francesca knew Mike didn't want to hear any of it. All that was on Mike's mind was to find the others, avenge Jessica's death and get out of the sanatorium alive. Their thoughts were put on hold when Mike and Francesca saw a shadow pop out away from them in the distance to the next corridor. They quickly went into an abandoned room left of them, quietly closing the door once they entered. The two of them remained silent and still as the footsteps became closer and louder before coming to a stop, then continuing onward after. Mike's finger felt a switch to his right, as he flicked it casting a light inside the room. It was an office room, filled with dirt and a desk covered in dust follow by two worn out chairs.

"You think that was papa bear out in the hall?" Mike asked her, referring to Jack. "I mean you put a few bullet holes into him, even one in the head and he was still kicking after that."

Francesca replied. "I don't know." She leaned her back by the wall. "It could be Marguerite or that creep Lucas. Not a comforting thought in any case."

"So, it's just the three of them. Well, hopefully it's just two of them." Mike said. "I don't plan on fighting a resurrected Jack anytime soon."

Fran shook her head. "No, there was another one. A girl, but I didn't see much of her when I got brought here. And…" she suddenly paused in thought

Mike raised an eyebrow as he took a step forth toward her. "Fran?"

"I saw this old woman on a wheelchair with them." She admitted

Mike formed a confused expression on his face and asked. "What the hell is an old lady doing here with a pack of psychotic assholes? Is she one of them?"

Fran shrugged and replied. "Honesty, your guess is as good as mine. Though I wouldn't be surprised if she was another freak like the rest of them judging from that dirty look she threw my way." She shivered in fear if the elder of the family was the same. "If I see grandma crawling on the walls of this place, I'd wanna get the hell out while I still can."

"I'll second that. I've had my fill of crazy shit to last a lifetime." Mike saw Francesca walk toward the dirty desk, opening the cabinets to look for any useful information. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for anything that can tell us more about this place. Maybe someone left a map behind before the psycho family moved in." Fran began checking the file cabinets. "Here's hoping they haven't been that long to notice."

"Fran, this place has been here since the fifties. I found that out before I saw Jack about to kill you. There's no way that…" Mike stopped talking when he saw Fran had a puzzled expression on her face over an envelope. This envelope bared a strange insignia which caught Francesca's attention. "What is it?"

"I recognize this symbol. It's… the Umbrella logo."

"Umbrella?"

Fran scoffed and shook her head. "You don't remember the lesson we had back in high school, do you?" she opened the folder. "Umbrella was this big, major Pharmaceutical corporation working on anything they can think of. But they were also into the making biological viruses and weapons business on the side without the public and international authorities knowing."

"It's all coming back to me now. They were responsible for that Raccoon City incident, right?" Mike asked as Fran nodded her head. "There was a reporter name Alyssa Ashcroft who was there when it happened."

Fran looked through the papers for anything that have valuable information. "One of their viruses was exposed to the point of turning every living thing into zombies, killing anything in its sight. Turning anyone into either like them or something far worse." She stated

"After what happened in Raccoon City, people started to get worry it could happen to them once it started to happen in a European country and some other places." Mike recalled from the Outbreak aftermath. "That's why the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance was created to prevent shit like that from happening again. Or the very least stop it in case it spread out of control if it did."

"After what we saw with Jack, I'd say we call them." Fran declared

"Before that we need to find Josh, Chris and Ash. When was the last time you saw any of them?"

"I only saw Chris since I've got brought here, but before Jack killed that ranger he was already gone." Fran stated. "And as for where Josh and Ashely are... I don't know."

"Maybe one of these fuckers grabbed Chris when you let that ranger inside this place." Mike theorized to her

"You don't think…" she trailed staring worryingly at Mike

Mike noticed the expression on Francesca's face. "What? No, no they're not dead. God I hope they're now, at least. They're still here somewhere like the two of us."

"And the others?"

"Probably still at the lodge wondering where we are. But it won't be long before the crazy hick family decides to pay them a visit." Mike moved aside Francesca, checking for anything useful inside. "So we need to find them before they do and warn them."

"Is there anything useful in that desk?" Fran asked

"A map of the sanatorium." Mike answered. "They bought this place over in the early nineties."

Fran laid the map out on the desk giving the two a view of where everything was set. The facility contained a psychiatric ward, restraining area, a morgue with a functional crematorium. Along the way was a clinic, administrative, staff, and security offices. Dormitories, cell blocks, and an armory. She was surprised this place was built under a geothermal hot spring in the early 1920s and a hotel merged with it in the 1950s, but more shocked when she found out that they lead back to the Washington lodge through a tunnel passage. Mike noticed the layout of the map, especially the tunnel leading directly to the lodge.

Mike muttered. "Shit. That's how they got in the lodge."

"What now?"

"First we need to-" Mike winced in pain as he had his hand on his chest, courtesy of his confrontation with Jack

Mike sat on the desk as Fran lifted his shirt up and said. "I think the first order of things is heading for that infirmary."

Mike shook his head. "Fran, you can't go there alone."

"I'm taking you with me, Mike." She declared. "That showdown with Jack obviously did a number on you." Her hand on the wound mark. "I'm surprised you're even standing."

Mike noticed Francesca staring off at his well fit athletic physique. "Fran, my eyes are here."

She snapped back to reality with flushed cheeks, then shook the thought from her head as she had pressing matters to worry about. "Right. Come on, let's head for the infirmary."

"And here's hoping we run into one of our friends along the way." Mike concluded as he and Fran left the office, heading for the infirmary


	8. Chapter 8

**As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Vengeance

After the ordeal with the mysterious molded creature they encounterd at the cable car station, Matt and Emily reached the other side. They were still trying to process what they encountered. A molded creature with the bones of the dead. It wasn't alone after they killed it and they didn't want to stick around any further.

"If the radio doesn't work, we're going to need a plan B." Matt suggested

Emily looked down below the mountain. "Climbing down would just be suicide. Especially in this weather."

Matt nodded in agreement. "I know. We'll need to find a good hiding spot, and figure things out in the morning."

They continued as the two soon found a wooden bridge. Matt stepped on one board, which cracked as Emily noticed something down under.

"No way!" she gasped

"What the hell…" Matt knelt and pulled the board loose, reaching his hand inside finding a cell phone. Both he and Emily recognized whose phone this was. "This is Beth's. I thought the police sweep the whole area."

"Apparently they didn't notice this."

Matt sighed. "Tell me about it. I wish this thing wasn't dead. Maybe something got recorded before they died."

They kept moving, soon finding a cliff top by the end of it. A shrill scream caught our attention.

"What was that?" Emily cried out in a frightened tone

"I have no idea."

They looked behind them to see a small herd of caribou deer appear. Panic and fear began to grip around Emily as she looked around to see her and Matt stand warily at the edge of the cliff. The deer surrounded the two of them as some moved a bit closer. Matt slowly took one step forward as he tightened his grip on the ax before he began to relax.

"Matt? What are you doing?!"

"Get a hold on yourself, Em." Matt took another step. "Just… stay calm. They're deer… they probably just wanna check us out…" he took one step closer to the deer

Emily didn't seem reassured as she whimpered. "No, Matt. They're gonna hurt us."

Matt kept his calm demeanor as he slowly walked closer as the deer began to move aside with careful intent. Emily followed, edging forward as they walked through the herd without much issue. Among the deer were their close cousins, elk as one blocked their path as Matt and Emily stopped. Matt kept the axe held loose at his side, in a non-threatening position. The elk sniffed at him but Matt did not react wouldn't back down, or even more. Emily was trembling behind him while Matt remained clam as moved again, causing the elk to back down to their relief. They emerged from the herd, unharmed and reached a small bundle of rock as they climbed. Now that they were out of danger, Matt and Emily were now on the path that would them to the radio tower.

"If we manage to get someone on the radio-"

Matt cut her off. "We will." he insisted

"We tell them we need help." Emily interjected. "What are we gonna do while we wait?"

"We head back to the lodge." Matt said, suggesting the alternative. "Or make a break for it at the guest cabin."

Emily shook her head. "We should stay here. In case whoever it is needs to get back in touch with us." She interjected

"Let's just make sure that radio works first before we do anything else." Matt advised

They were almost the tower which was just above them across a small snowy clearing. As they approached the base of the tower, a blinding light suddenly flared to life in front of them.

"Damn, this fucking light!" Matt shielded his eyes. "What is this?"

"Motion sensor, maybe." Emily squinted her eyes trying to see. "It's a security light. See." she confirmed, pointing at the light shining on them

Emily bit her lip as she followed Matt, squinting her eyes until they passed the light and could see clearly again. Now at the base of the fire tower, they climbed up the ladders to get the main room of the tower. The more they climbed, the more the wind shifted due to the cold weather. Emily was the first to enter the main room as she opened the trapdoor. Matt entered after her with ax in hand as he closed the door behind him.

"No power in this place."

Matt peered outside. "Maybe there's a fuse outside on the balcony."

Emily opened the door leading to the balcony, which lead her to the circuit box along with an emergency flare gun. After the circuit box was turned on, power was brought forth inside as she headed back for the radio. Acting quickly, Matt hurried over and began working with it until he could get a clear signal. They were overjoyed to hear the ranger service as Emily was the one who spoke through the mic.

"Hello? Anyone there? Hello! Please say something if you're out there, please we need help. Over."

There was a pause until suddenly…

"Hello?" a ranger spoke, feeling both of them with relief. "Hello… is someone trying to contact us? This is the park ranger service for Blackwood County. I'm not getting your signal very well. Please speak slowly and clearly, over."

"Please, we need help! We're in danger! There's some sort of monster after us!"

"Hello? Please repeat, over."

"We need help! There's some molded monsters here on the mountain with us along with a psycho family! They may have either taken or killed some of our friends! Please help, over."

Just then, the security light down below flared, starling both of them.

"Something tripped the motion sensor. I hope that was a fucking deer." Matt said trying to reassure them

"I read you, ma'am. Please do not leave your position. We will send out helicopters to get you as soon as the storm subsides." The ranger said to them

Emily bit her lip. "What? When? For how long?"

"Dawn, at the earliest. Not until dawn, over."

Before either could say anything, the trapdoor banged loudly causing a panic in both of them as someone or something was trying to enter. Matt held the ax in hand, ready for what came next while Emily cowered.

"It's here. It's coming for me!" she cried out, stepping back

* * *

The banging continued until it came to a stop as things seemed to have calmed down for Emily and Matt. Then suddenly, the tower rocked violently and began rocking. Unsure of what was going on, Matt and Emily lose their balance and fell as the tower started tipping. Matt caught a hold on one of the support beams while Emily fell face first toward the window. She slowly opened her eyes to see the glass begin to crack, along with an ominous rumbling sound and a mighty crash that led the tower to fall. The tower plunged into an open cave, which led to the abandoned mines under the mountain. Matt slowly and carefully climb his way out of the tower, shaking ominously as he did so. He looked to see the tower hanging precariously over a long drop

"MATT!" he looked over the edge of the tower to see Emily hanging on the bars. "You gonna do something right now! What are you waiting for?!" the terrified look on her face told it all

"I'm thinking!"

"Don't think you idiot! Help me!"

"Just jump from that ledge right behind you!"

"Are you insane?! There's no way I'll-"

The tower shook violently as Emily was dangling the bars, with her hands barely hanging on.

"MATT! HELP ME!"

"I don't… I don't wanna tip it." He looked to Emily. "Em, listen to me. I need you to place your feet on the bars and jump to that ledge."

"I CAN'T!"

"Yes, you can." Emily did as Matt instructed her to do. "On three, we're gonna jump."

"Matt, I…"

"One."

"Matt."

"Two."

"MATT?!"

"Three!"

Matt leaped toward the ledge, hanging on by his arms. Unfortunately, Emily didn't make the jump as she fell along with the tower as she screamed.

"EMILY!"

Matt suddenly heard a noise from behind as he cautiously turned around, catching only a glimpse. An elongated clawed hand grabbed him by the feet and began dragging him away screaming, causing a flare gun to fall out of his pocket as it fell below in the mines. Matt was held by one hand as his eyes widened with horror upon what he saw, before being tossed toward meat hooks. Each stuck to his arms and legs as Matt screamed in agony, follow by a white clawed hand to hold his head while another sinks a meat hook toward his neck. Blood rapidly dripping out from his arms and legs as Matt began to lose lifelessness while bleeding out in pain. He ripped the meat hook on his arm as he tried to remove the one in his neck, only for two clawed fists to brutally against his face. His jaw broken off and bloodied, along with a missing right eye while the left eye was completely crushed as blood poured from the base of his skull.

* * *

Unsure which part of the sanatorium they were at, Chris and Ashely wandered aimlessly through the cracked and corroded halls of the asylum. They manage to find a couple of flashlights in working condition as they pressed on wary, avoiding the attempt to be found by their kidnappers. They had no idea if the family took the other. Sam and David were a possible, since the two of them were in the lodge. Matt and Emily head left for the cable car station to look for a bag. And that left only Mike and Jessica. Did the family take them first? They don't know whose been taken by the Baker family or not.

Ashely worriedly asked. "You think anyone else got taken with us?"

"No, I… I don't know. All I know is that I was with Fran before I got grabbed by that sick creep." Chris stated referring to Lucas Baker

Ashely bit her lip, thinking about Josh's death and how it affected both her and Chris. "How are we going to tell her Josh is dead? This is going to hit Fran hard. Oh God!"

"We're not worrying about that right now." He said avoiding eye contact

Ashely bit her lip with a sad expression as he glanced at Chris. "Chris, about what happened in that room… Josh was your friend."

"Ashely, stop." Chris said turning to her

"I just want to say thank you, for saving me." She concluded not wanting to upset Chris even more

Chris shook his head. "Ash, what was I gonna do? I couldn't let anything happen to you, I couldn't…"

They stood awkwardly in silence upon the implication of Chris's words, with neither of them unsure on what to say. The sound of the thump was heard in the halls as Chris and Ashely headed into the other room, quietly closing the door behind them. Ashely kept a crack on the door just to see who was in the halls, keeping her mouth as a shadow step forth. The shadow revealed a young woman with short cut black hair and pale white skin. She turned right but stopped as she looked near Ashely's direction as she closed the door behind her quickly and quietly. Her and Chris began to hide as they ducked under a desk. They saw a shadow from out of the door come to a stop, as something was dropped before leaving. Once the coast was clear, Chris slowly headed toward the door and silently opened it. To his surprise and Ashely's, he saw it was a walkie talkie on the floor with a note and map attached. The note read: turn to frequency 6117. Ashely did as instructed tuning in on the frequency of the walkie talkie radio.

"Hello?"

**"You two are smarter than I thought. I had a feeling you'd be reasonable enough to answer."**

"Who are you?"

**"My name's Zoe. And I'm the one who plans on keeping you alive from my family. The plan was to set y'all on your way out of this mountain, but I don't see that happenin'."**

Chris narrowed his eye at the walkie under his glasses. "What do you mean you don't?"

**"What I mean is my family has a couple of your friends captured as we speak. Maybe all of them and whether if they're dead or alive is unknown right now. All I know so far, is that two escaped aside from the both of you."**

Ashely gasped. "Oh my God…" she trailed off as Chris at the walkie with a suspicious and angered expression on his face

"Why should we trust you? That psycho brother of yours killed my best friend!"

**"I'm not responsible for that! Look, I'm sorry about what happened to your friend, but you need to do what I say if you and your friends want to stay alive on this mountain."**

"Fine. What do you want?"

**"As you know, me and my family aren't exactly "normal" people. Our bodies are contaminated and I can't leave the mountain unless I get it out of me."**

"Is there a way to get whatever this infection is out?" Ashely asked

**"We need a D series head and arm to create an antivirus serum. Hopefully it'll flush out whatever this infection is and I'll be out of her hold on me. I've already marked it on the map with the walkie I left for y'all. Hurry."**

"Wait a minute, what about our friends? And who is this her you're talking?" Chris and Ashely didn't receive an answer back. "Hello? Hello!" Ash said back to no avail

"Isn't this great." Chris said sarcastically. "We have no idea where we are, what happened to our friends, and we're being chased by some insane hick family from hell!"

"But you heard what she said, Chris! Two of our friends just escaped besides us."

"Fran got away, but we don't know who else is with her right now. Sam and David are probably caught right now. Probably Matt and Emily along with them."

"Wait. What about Jess and Mike?"

"They did go to the guest cabin before any of this happened. But if you're asking me right now who's with her, I'm as clueless as you."

"So where did Zoe say this D series head and arm is?" Ashely inquired as she stared at the map

"She said it'd be on the map with the walkie." They looked at the map to find where the D series was located. "In a storage shelter underneath the restraining area close to the clinic. Let's go."

* * *

Chris and Ash headed off to find where the D series was located, all the while being on constant alert for any of the Baker family. According to the map, they were in the dormitory area, coming by abandoned room covered in old bloods and some that looked to be recent. They wondered how many people fell victim to being ensnared by the Baker family before the two shuddered the thought right away in order to stay alive. From the dormitories to the administrative section of the sanitorium as Chris and Ash suddenly heard footsteps from behind as they quickly hid in one of the rooms. They stayed silent and kept themselves still, using their effort not to make a sound as the footsteps passed by. After another minute, Chris and Ashely got out from their hiding spots as Chris flickered a switch which light up the room.

The light in the room showed them a display board of test subjects, each experimented with a different strain of virus. The pair was even surprised there was any electricity left in this abandoned asylum. There were photos of different test subjects infected with the T-virus, showing zombies and zombie animals to add. A scientist by the name of William Birkin mutated from the G-virus. List of every virus after virus created and events where every viral infection took place since the Raccoon city incident. A parasitic virus called Las Plagas which infected a small European village. All of which tracing back to the Progenitor virus in Africa. Chris stared at the display of the test subjects while Ashely spotted a card on her left laying on a dusty desk.

"I'll take this just in case…" she paused when she noticed a half open file on the desk covered in old and dry blood. "What's this?"

She opened the file revealing some research on a new virus that was created inside this facility. It was called the M Virus that consisted of parasitic organisms living in molded fungi, which could remain in contact with living hosts even in death. That the subjects expose could form a resistance to cold weather and become very resilient. When Ashely turned to the last page, it showed the picture of a little girl. Her eyes widened when she realized that the girl from the picture is the same one from the family photo.

She gasped. "It's her. Chris, look."

Chris raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Ashely. "What?"

"Chris, it's the girl from the photo we saw back at the lodge. Eveline." Ashely showed the picture of the girl to Chris as he walked toward her. "According to this file, it says she got infected when one of their test subjects escaped."

"She wasn't the only one on this mountain though." Chris clarified. "Her parents were with her. What about them?"

"This file is only about her. There's nothing on it saying what happened to her mom and dad." Ashely stated staring at the picture of the girl. "What did the virus do to her?"

"Pretty sure we don't want to know." Chris walked over to the door as he peeked out, finding the coast clear. "We can think about that later, Come on, Ash. The coast is clear."

Chris and Ashely left the room they hid it as they made their way to the clinic, closing the door behind them. They took a right across the hall, making another right to a hallway which showed door that said confidential with a keypad beside it. Ashely pulled out the keycard from earlier as she inserted the card, with a green light blinking before the door opened. They walked down the flight of stairs as lights shone, lighting up the storage. Their eye wide with shock and horror when they saw grotesque creatures in pod tanks. One of them had claws, sharp teeth along with an elongated tongue and its brain exposed on the outside including its skin and no eyes. The other appeared to be a mix of human and amphibian/reptilian with scales, sharp teeth and claws. Both in different variations, covered in some strange black mold that Chris had seen since he was taken. A pack of arthropods scurrying around in a small tube, causing Ashely to step away and shiver in disgust. And the last one which made Chris and Ashely's heart stop as their eyes were set on the behemoth. A pale skinned muscular and hulking man in only a dark trench coat.

"He is… Jesus… He is a big one."

"What is all of this?" Ashely asked terrified, staring at the creature with the outside brain and long tongue

"A mad scientist's wet dream. Whoever set all of this could give Dr. Frankenstein a run for his money. This place is pretty much Monsters 'R Us." Chris muttered as the creature Ashely stared at suddenly flinch, causing both her and Chris to scream from the sudden reaction

"Oh my god, all of this is insane!" Ashely exclaimed, shivering in fear. "I don't think I can take any more of this."

"Yeah. I'm above my limit here, too." Chris admitted

"All I want is to forget what happened to Hannah and Beth that night."

"To be honest…" Chris said softy as he closed his eye for a split second before continuing. "I'm not even sure what Hannah thought she was doing. Not to sound like a dick to the dead or anything, but she was willing to screw Mike with Emily in the same roof as her. That was obviously going to go south from the jump."

"Yeah, well, you know how it is when you're crushing pretty hard over somebody." She admitted in knowing tone, due to her own crush on Chris

Chris bit his lip and shook his head. "Great. So, what you're saying is we put one vulnerable friend in a terrible situation that essentially caused her to run away along with both her and her sister to be murdered." He deduced to what the outcome of the prank set off

"Don't you think you would've run away if it was you?" Ashely desperately asked Chris. "I mean, who likes being made fun of."

Chris scoffed. "People don't make of me."

"Not to your face." She said

Chris gasped. "What?"

"Chris, we made her look stupid in front of the guy she liked." Ashely explained. "I can't imagine doing anything worse to somebody than that."

"Let's just find the D series hand and arm so we get the hell out of here." Chris grimaced

He and Ashely checked the containers to see if the D series was stored inside, going through each one that was not destroyed. It was upon checking the last two containers that they found the D series arm and head. Ashely begrudgingly took the arm as it came off from a decaying body, while Chris took the head wrapped around its small body as the pair hold the urge to vomit. Once they exited the room, Chris was grabbed by the neck as he and Ashely saw Jack in front of them. But what horrified them the most was a giant hole in his head beginning to regrow his entire face.

"Where do you two think you're going, huh?" Jack sneered as Chris dropped the D series head due to the strong grip the Patriarch had over him

"No, stay the hell away from us!" Ashely said stabbing Jack in the neck with a pair of scissors, only for Jack to swat her away toward a nearby desk

"You stay right there, girl." Jack turned his gaze at Chris. "As for you, boy, I say we deal with your punishment right now."

Jack threw Chris toward the next room that was one story high. The whole room was a slaughterhouse. Filled with dead bodies covered in bags and chopped up human remains as Chris scrambled to get up. He looked around his surroundings and found out there was nowhere to run, not even hide. Jack jumped down afterward as Chris searched for something to defend himself with, scrounging for a weapon of some kind. The only thing he found however was a lead pipe as Chris took the first swing across Jack's face. The man hardly flinched with his head tilted backwards as Chris took another swing after swing, doing no avail of damage to the pale patriarch of the Baker family. He grabbed Chris's fist, twisted behind his back and shoved him forward toward a table filled with human remains.

Jack advanced on Chris as he put up his fists, taking a swung at Chris once he was close enough. Chris manage to dodge by ducking down and circling around him for an opportunity to strike. But Jack spun around and swung before he could do anything else, hitting the side of Chris's head as he fell against the nearby wall. Chris managed to stay on his feet due to using the wall as a support, only for Jack to throw a right hook to the stomach as he fell to his hands and knees. Jack walked away from Chris, toward another part of the slaughter room and pulled something hanging on the back wall. To Chris's horror it was an industrial chainsaw

"Groovy!" Jack said, pulling the starter and revving the engine of the chainsaw. "Well, what you gonna do now, city-boy?"

Jack came at Chris as he grabbed a hanging leg from a bag and chained human corpse toward the strange man. However, the chainsaw easily sliced through the leg along with the chain in a shower of sparks. All Chris could do at that point was swing more dead corpses at him, and knew it was only a moment of time before that chainsaw finally reached him. Fortunately, an opportunity suddenly happened as the chainsaw blade got stuck on a chain, leaving Jack to turn his attention on getting the chain off the blade. Chris looked around in the meantime for another suitable weapon to deal with Jack. To his luck he found another chainsaw, one fit for a lumberjack as Chris made a run for it. Jack noticed Chris taking the other chainsaw, as he pried off the chain with his chainsaw revving again.

Chris revved the engine of the other chainsaw, glaring at Jack. "En Garde, asshole!" he yelled, charging at Jack with the chainsaw

Both of their chainsaw clashed with each other, showering sparks as Jack pushed Chris aside staggering. Jack moved forward with chainsaw toward Chris as he evaded the bladed saw heading for him. The strange man charged at Chris this time, heading straight for him until a corpse was knocked to Jack. Chris quickly glanced over his shoulder to see that it was Ashely who was lunge the corpse at Jack, as the Baker patriarch wrestled to take the chain off the blade. Chris ran forward at Jack, impaling the chainsaw into him as Ashely stood alongside giving Chris a hand. They used their strength to send the blade across Jack's torso, covered in blood and guts as Jack screamed in panic with his hands were torn to shreds soon after. Jack was left defenseless as Chris and Ashely drove the chainsaw further, starting from his skull while he fell on his knees. The skull was vertically cut in half, follow by the torso as it kept going until the chainsaw went through between his legs. Each half was completely cut in half as they fell on the floor, leaving Chris and Ashely to drop the chainsaw. Both now covered in blood as they vomited away from Jack's severed halves, after processing the ordeal they went through.

"Hey, hey." Chris put his hand on Ashely's shoulder. "You okay? Are you okay?"

Ashely gasped. "Oh my god. I can't believe we just did that." She said staring at the sawed-in-half corpse of Jack Baker

"Well, it was him or us." Chris assured her. "Mostly just him to be honest."

Ashely looked at Chris concerned. "What about you? Are you alright? Is anything broken?"

Chris scoffed out a laugh. "Just a little bit of my pride and maybe a couple of broken ribs." He joked. "But other than that, I'm alright."

"Think we can still use that?" Ashely asked, referring to the chainsaw

Chris revved the chainsaw engine, but it did not start as he dropped it on the floor. "Not anymore, and I don't plan on waiting for another member crazy killer family to find us here." He looked at Ashely. "You got the D series head and arm?"

"No, It's…" her eyes suddenly widened upon realization. "Oh, no!"

Ashely and Chris left the slaughter room, running up the stairs to the room they were to find the D series head and arm were gone.

"Damn it." She swore, feeling guilty. "I should've taken them with me when I helped you. I'm sorry, Chris."

"Yeah, but… Jack probably would've figured out what we were up to. There would have a pretty big chance he'd try and get rid of them." Chris said, assuring her

"Where did they-?" Ashely is cut off by a familiar voice

"Please, NO!"

"That sounded like Sam. Sam!" Ashely cried out as Chris covered her mouth

"Aside from maybe Zoe, we don't need anyone from the crazy killer side of the family to know where we are." He whispered to her. "Let's heard where she's coming from, and just try to stay quiet." He instructed

They ran quietly as Chris and Ashely continue to follow the sound of Sam's voice. Going from hallway to hallway until they found the source of Sam's voice in a room with double doors, as the pair went inside with flashlight in hand. The light showed a figure, slumped in a chair. They approached the chair as Ashely turned it, revealing the slumping figure in the chair to be Sam.

"Sam! Is she dead?!"

Chris put two fingers on her neck and close to her mouth. "No, she's still breathing." He reassured Ashely as she let out a sigh of relief. "She's knocked out."

"What is happening? Where's David?" Ashely asked concerned as both her and Chris were unaware of someone entering the room

"I don't know. I don't-"

Lucas suddenly appeared behind Chris as he dropped the flashlight in the dark room.

"Chris!" Ashely screamed, fumbling her back pocket for the scissors she used on Jack. "NO! get back!" she spat, stabbing Lucas in the eye

"Fucking bitch!" Lucas pulled out the scissors in his eye. "LIVE AND LEARN!" he then landed a fist on Ashely's face as she fell, with Lucas pulling the scissors off his eye while it began to heal. "Live and learn."

* * *

In an abandoned mine, someone laid unconscious on a broken elevator floor with a few rocks beside her. This was Jess as she let out a moan, slowly getting up with a few scrapes and bruises on her body including on her face. She weakly got up on her feet, still in the clothes she was taken in as she saw a pair of miner boots and a miner's jacket. She walked over to the boots and surprisingly fit her size as she put on the jacket. She heard groaning nearby following the direction of the voice as she saw it was someone in overalls, covered in black mold with Jess pulling off the mold on the person as her eyes widened to see it was David before he fell.

"David?" She softy said holding her unconscious friend, hearing an eerie scream which frightened her

* * *

**Resident Evil: Blackwood will be on hold for now until further notice. Stay safe and good day.**


End file.
